Silent Hill Extreme
by merry1995
Summary: Almost two years have passed since the Winter War and Ichigo still can't heal some wounds from his past. Isshin, seeing this, decides to give his children a change of scenery and sends them on vacation. Ichigo, Karin and Yuzu unwillingly become involved in a plot that goes beyond what hey thought real and possible. Irregular Updates - M to be safe - Post Winter War CH11 UP!
1. Before The Beginning

**AN: I DON'T OWN BLEACH NOR SILENT HILL!**

 **Silent Hill Extreme**

 **Chapter 00: Before the Beginning**

Ichigo looked out to the window on the side of the classroom. The sky was blue and the world seemed to be in peace. Then again it's probably because he couldn't see the hollow that Uryu Ishida, Sado Yasutora and Orihime Inoue were fighting.

The class was boring. Then again comparing going to school against saving the world it's kind of ridiculous.

Ichigo Kurosaki sighed once more as the bell rang, signifying the end of the school day.

As usual, his path toward the exit was blocked by his faithful friend Keigo Asano "Ichigo!"

Unfortunately, Ichigo didn't even twitch as he raised his arm just to elbow the cheerful student in the stomach "Eh? Keigo? Didn't even see you"

"So cruel..." Keigo muttered while whimpering in the ground. As this took place another one of Ichigo's friends made himself known.

"So Ichigo, any plans for this break?" It was Mizuiro Kojima who spoke while not taking his eyes from the cell phone.

"Not that i know of. Probably will sleep through it" He said with a shrug, even if in the inside he added _'Anything to take my mind of it'_

"Much like me, though i do plan on hanging out with some girls i met"

"I also hope I can get some chicks!" Keigo added his two cents after miraculously resurrecting.

"Eh? You're still here?" Ichigo asked, surprised to see the ex-downed teen.

"You hurt me too much with your words, Ichigo…" Keigo faked tears but then looked at Ichigo seriously. "What about you, Ichigo?"

"What about me?" Ichigo asked confused by his friend question.

"What about you and some chick?" Keigo asked his friend with a teasing grin. "Finally going for Orihime?"

"What?!" Ichigo asked outraged by the mere thought of dating Orihime "I wouldn't do that!"

"Why not Ichigo?" Mizuiro deemed the conversation worth his time and pocketed his phone "She's a nice girl, she's good looking and she already likes you. What's stopping you?"

"Even if she likes me… dunno. I'm not sure myself" Ichigo answered honestly.

"Then what about Rukia?" Mizuiro pressed more and all he got was an annoyed glare from his friend.

"Rukia? She's a friend alright, but I think she has a thing for Renji…" Ichigo looked thoughtful at that one "They know each other for some time by now…"

"Tatsuki" Keigo congratulated himself on this one "She's your friend since child. Wouldn't it make sense that she develops a crush on you?!" He was congratulated with a fist to the head for his effort.

"She's like a sister to me… why the hell are we talking about this?" Ichigo asked annoyed at the subject of conversation being him.

"We do worry about you, Ichigo" Mizuiro said, going back to his phone "People at school wonder why you haven't dated anyone"

Keigo, being as subtle as he can be, whispered in Ichigo's ears "People think you play for the other team…"

Let's just say that Keigo was left in a smoking crater in the middle of the street were several cars ran over him, all the while crying how Ichigo was being cruel.

After that, the trio walked their own way to their home.

Ichigo tried to not think of it, but trying to forget a part of his own life isn't very easy. His life as a Soul Reaper is in the past, but that doesn't means that Ichigo left it there.

Seeing his friends running out of classes to fight a hollow did a good job of reopening the wound.

The wound is his need to have those powers to protect those he cares for. Without them, he can't help but feel useless.

Even more, his friends from Soul Society didn't even lay him a visit since the war against Sousuke Aizen.

Eventually he managed to arrive to his house and while spacing off, thinking about his past, Isshin Kurosaki kicked him in the head with a flying kick and grabbed him by the neck.

"You let your guard down, Ichigo!"

Said teenager snapped out of his thoughts and glared at his own father "What the hell?! You psycho! Get off!"

They struggled to win until Yuzu Kurosaki came with a cute pout "Stop fighting! I'm trying to do the homework!"

"That's a good girl!" Isshin shouted while standing up "Starting with her homework unlike my delinquent son!"

"Shut up!" And they started fighting again.

"Geez Yuzu. Why do you bother?" It was Karin Kurosaki who spoke to her sister.

"Because they don't need to fight!"

Karin looked at Yuzu with a raised brow "Eh, i was talking about the homework. We do have the entire break ya know?"

Yuzu just puffed her cheeks and left the room.

Karin looked at the downed form of her father whose face was in a small crater caused by Ichigo's feet. With a deadpan, she looked at her brother and gave him thumb up "Good job Ichigo"

Ichigo smirked and nodded though he blinked when he felt his father's body disappearing. Subsequently he heard his father crying in front of his mother's photograph.

"Masaki! Our children don't love me anymore!"

Ichigo grunted and left to his own room. From the corner of his eyes, Isshin saw that something was bothering Ichigo and he knew what it was.

Now as a father many would say that Isshin Kurosaki was an idiot, but he cares deeply for his son and daughters and seeing one of them like this pained him.

While rapidly thinking he concluded that Ichigo needed a change of scenery.

A metaphorical bulb lit up as Isshin had a good idea of what to do. Picking his phone, Isshin contacted one of his friends.

 **"Hello! Urahara Shop, the best candy store in Karakura Town! Kisuke Urahara speaking!"**

"Kisuke! I have a favour to ask you!"

-SHE-

 _THE NEXT MORNING_

"Ichigo! You have to wake up!"

Groggily he got up and to his surprise and relief it was Yuzu. _'Better than goat chin'_

"What is it, Yuzu?"

"Dad paid for vacations!" She happily said.

"Eh?"

"The old man lost his mind" Ichigo looked to the door and saw Karin who also seemed happy "He got us tickets to the USA"

Yuzu excitedly added "We're going to Disney world!"

Ichigo's eyes widened until he felt a presence above him. Looking up, he saw, to his own horror, his father latched onto the roof with a maniac grin.

Isshin jumped down and shouted "DROP KICK!"

His attempt of training Ichigo failed horribly as the orange haired teen dodged the bullet that destroyed the bed, sending pieces of wood everywhere.

Isshin slowly crawled out of the bed only to find Ichigo's feet crushing his face.

-SHE-

When everything calmed down, the family sat in the table of the dining room.

Isshin took deep breath and spoke seriously "As your vacations started, i deem you worthy of doing what you want, but for this time i want you three to have a trip to enjoy yourselves"

"Thanks dad!" Yuzu said but then got a thoughtful expression "Why are you not coming with us?"

"Because" He left it hanging to build up some drama "I'm a doctor. I need to be here to take care of my patients, but now that Ichigo turned from a young delinquent into an adult delinquent, he can take care of you two"

Ichigo's eyes twitched at that remark.

"You'll be going to California for a month. Enjoy!"

He gave them their plane tickets and a stack with dollars.

Ichigo looked suspiciously at what wad in front of him "Where did you get all of that?"

"Urahara"

Now that left a bad taste in Ichigo's mouth, but then again, a change of scenery should help him to clear his mind.

Ichigo looked at his father and said what he thought he would never say "Thanks dad"

-SHE-

Later that day, the Kurosaki siblings were waiting for the taxi that would take them to the international airport. Ichigo was carrying a wheeled bag for his clothes while Yuzu and Karin shared a bigger one.

The girls were inside the house as Yuzu wanted to prepare a first aid kit for the trip, leaving father and son alone.

"Ichigo i have to tell you something"

Ichigo looked at his father and saw the seriousness of his face. He nodded as to say that he was listening.

"I really hope things don't get out of control, but i want to give you this" Isshin reached into his pocket and pulled out a pocket knife. "Masaki gave it to me when i lost my powers... she said it was to be safe. I hope you don't need to use it"

Ichigo looked at it, noting that it was a beautiful knife that had engraved strange symbols. Ichigo pocketed in his pants and said "Let's hope it doesn't come to that" Even so he would do anything to protect his sisters.

"Thanks. Keep them safe"

The taxi came and Isshin called the girls. Meanwhile Ichigo put the bags in the back of the taxi.

Turning around he nodded to his father and then he got inside the car.

And so, the Kurosaki siblings started their vacations, happy to be going.

If they knew...

-Break-

 **End of Prologue**

 **Now i played with this idea for some time and i finally got down to write it.**

 **Now regarding the story not much to say at this point. Ichigo will have a pairing, but it will not be the main thing. Yuzu and Karin? Too young. Any other bleach character? If he/she didn't appear until now, then they won't appear.**

 **With this prologue i will also post chapter one.**

 **I hope you like it.**


	2. The Town

**A/N: For this chapter I highly recommend downloading the map that I'm using as reference for the story. Add the dots in the spaces:**

 **www juegosdb com/wp-content/2013/02/Silent-Hill-Mapa jpg**

 **DISCLAIMER: SEE CHAPTER 00**

 **Silent Hill Extreme**

 **Chapter 01: The Town**

Ichigo rested against the wall, breathing hard and panting, Katana firmly on his hand.

Karin stood beside him, also tired, but she seemed more distressed about it.

"Damn it"

Ichigo suddenly jumped when he felt his cell phone vibrate. As fast as he could he opened it and saw that his father was the caller.

 **"Ichigo! What *bzzzt* happened?!"**

"Dad?" Ichigo, still panting, bolted straight up "Dad! I... i... lost her..."

 **"What *bzzzt* talking about?"**

"Yuzu... she's lost!" Ichigo finally cried out, tears leaking from his eyes. Suddenly they heard a buzzing sound coming from the radio "They're here..."

Karin clenched her fists "Don't worry Yuzu... we will find you and we will leave this hell hole" She got up and pulled out her guns as she saw one of them coming at her.

The cell phone went out and Ichigo looked up to the creature in front of him. He swung his Katana, which was covered in dried blood, and shouted "DIE!"

-SHE-

 **SILENT HILL EXTREME**

-SHE-

"Thank you Ichigo! It was so fun!"

Yuzu was happy because she managed to spend some days in Disney.

They really enjoyed the vacations, but now they needed to go back to Florida for their plane. They needed to go to the International Airport to take a plane to Tokyo.

Unfortunately, there were no flights available because of a huge storm coming and the bus tickets were oversold. So Ichigo decided to rent a car. They still had a week to go so time was on their side.

Yuzu was hugging her Minnie Mouse plushy tightly to her body. Beside the plushy was another one, though we know this one as Kon. The little bastard managed to get in the girls bag and Karin found him inside her panties.

It is without saying that the perverted lion was swiftly punished... by being given to Yuzu... after stomping it to the ground several times.

Karin was not happy that day.

Ichigo was less than amused.

The little bastard said something along the lines of "American beauties want Kon!"

Now said plushy was on a daisy the duck costume.

It was a bad month for Kon.

Karin by her side was playing videogames, looking like she was ready to sleep.

Ichigo sighed and concentrated in driving. This trip made him good. It made him appreciate what he had with him. His family, his friends. Ichigo smiled softly as he saw Yuzu cuddling with Karin, who shut down the console and went to sleep.

He could start moving on about his past.

Though the man who didn't want to rent Ichigo the car, did see him as a soul reaper. Ichigo chuckled at that memory. Even if he had a license, they were wary about giving him a car; considering his hair colour, they thought he was a delinquent.

Suddenly Ichigo noted that it started raining. He wasn't bothered by it at first, but then it got heavier until he almost couldn't see anything.

Sighing in frustration, he cursed. He could have gone all night long, but in this condition, it was impossible.

That's when light caught his attention. Looking up he saw a gas station. That worked for him as he could take the chance to fill the tank.

When he stopped under the roof, he sighed in relief.

He looked at the machine and saw it was auto service. He knocked on the window and Karin opened her eyes.

"I will fill the tank, then we will wait for the rain to stop" Ichigo told her. Karin nodded before going to sleep again.

Ichigo smiled at her and went to the machine. After he filled it, he went to the shop and he saw only two people. One was the cashier, a blonde girl with short hair about his age. She had blue eyes and was tall. She was wearing an orange t-shirt and jean shorts. Meanwhile the other was a man whose looks screamed 'leave me alone'. He had a brown cap and a brown blazer. Under it he had red shirt with white square lines and a jean.

Ichigo went to the cashier and said in English "Hello. I filled the tank of my car"

The girl looked at him and smiled while noting it in the computer "Not from around here are you?"

Ichigo let himself give a small smile and he replied "Is it that obvious?"

"Very. Where are you from? I mean you look Chinese to me"

Ichigo chuckled and said "Japan actually. Geez people always say we are Chinese"

"Can't fault us" the girl said "You do look similar... with the eye thing that is"

Ichigo looked at her and saw she was pregnant "How many months?"

She smiled and said "Eight months. He's is due to seven days at most"

"Wow... it must be nice... having a child..."

"Yeah... it is, though i... forget it" She extended her hand and said "What's your name? I'm Layla"

"Ichigo, nice to meet you" he shook her hand and when she did, her eyes widened.

"You're not alone... right?"

"Uh..." Ichigo uttered in confusion about her change in demeanour.

The conversation picked up the interest of the man in the back.

"I'm with my sisters"

"The ones in your car?" Ichigo nodded, looking to the side as to try to look at his sisters. He failed. The girl looked saddened before saying "I'm sorry" and she left after cashing him.

Looking confused and completely suspicious of the girl he decided to follow her; she did speak of his sisters before leaving. He went to the room where the girl left, only to find it empty. Ichigo got more suspicious of the situation and left there. Suddenly he got the urge to go to the bathroom, so he went there only to bump into a sleepy Karin.

"Hey Ichigo. I'll take a sec and i'll be going to the car" with that, she went inside the girls side. Ichigo shrugged and went to the man's bath. When he finished his business, he went to shop and saw that the girl was still missing. On the bright side, the heavy rain stopped and now it barely poured.

Without anything more to do, he went to the exit only to be stopped by the man who now was in front of him.

"Do you care for your sisters?"

Ichigo immediately tensed. He looked at the man, but couldn't figure his intention, so he went with the flow. "Of course"

"Then you better leave. Now"

Ichigo didn't have time to process what he said before he heard it.

"AHHH!"

Ichigo's eyes widened as adrenaline started pumping in his body. He went past the man and saw an old van parked beside the rented car. Outside it, he saw four white robbed people surrounding it. One of them had Karin pinned to the ground while the others were carrying Yuzu to the van.

"Yuzu! Karin!" He shouted as he ran toward them. The robbed people saw him and rushed toward the van before taking off. "Karin! Are you alright? Did they do something to you?"

"No, but they have Yuzu! We have to follow them!" She shouted, hurt for losing her sister.

"Right" they got into the car and Ichigo couldn't make it start up. "What the hell?!" He got out of the car and checked the engine. "They broke it! They made sure we couldn't follow them!"

Karin looked on the verge of tears while Ichigo started punching and kicking the car.

"DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT ALL!"

That's when a truck stopped besides them. The door opened and Ichigo saw the same man from before. "Hop on!"

"Thanks!" Ichigo went inside the car and picked up Kon, his knife and the first aid kit Yuzu made before jumping on the truck. He put on his hand bag before the truck got in the road.

The truck went as fast as it could as they tried to find the van.

Karin looked at them man as he turned left in a fork "You know where they went?!"

The man took a drag of his cigar before breathing out "I have a hunch"

They kept going until there was another fork. The truck stopped and the man turned to them "I'm pretty sure they went by that bridge" Ichigo and Karin turned to see an iron bridge. "This is as far as i go" he went into the back of the cabin and picked up a gun. He gave it to Ichigo and said "You'll need it"

With that he left the Kurosaki siblings alone.

"He seemed very hurried to leave this place" Karin commented as they started jogging to the bridge.

"You're right..."

As they kept walking, Ichigo noted that mist started surrounding them "What the hell..."

Silently they walked further down the road until they arrived to a big sign.

"Well at least we will know where in the hell we are" Ichigo said.

Karin got close and started reading "Welcome to Silent Hill..." She shuddered at reading it "Yikes... talk about ghost town"

"The mist doesn't help at all..." Ichigo ran a hand through his hair "Even so, nothing beats hollows... Karakura is full of them"

The two siblings noted that the road was located on a hill side and that down below the town was located. They couldn't see much of it as the mist covered most of it.

"The town seems... old" Ichigo commented while Karin nodded.

They kept going down, but Karin wasn't worried about it. She was more concerned about what the truck driver said "Ichigo... why did he say that you were going to need the gun?"

Ichigo nodded understanding her point "I don't know, but i think that guy knows more than what he lets on"

Karin nodded at that, agreeing a well.

They went on in silence until they reached an old police patrol that was parked to the side of the road.

"Maybe there is a police officer" Ichigo ran to the car, closely followed by Karin. When he reached it, he saw it was empty "Maybe not..."

Ichigo opened the door and sat in the driver's seat before rummaging through the car, looking for something useful.

Karin meanwhile looked in the back of the car.

"Nothing here" Ichigo said. He looked at the radio before turning it on "The radio is out as well"

"Nothi... wait... i found a torch" She pulled it out and turned it on "it's working"

"Let's keep it, in case we need it" Karin nodded to what her brother just said and was about to close the backdoor before she heard a buzzing sound.

"What's that?" She asked her brother who looked as confused as her.

"I think it's the radio" He went to the radio and checked it "Hello… someone there?" He waited for what felt like hours until he said "It's dead"

"Then what is that sound?"

"I think something is making interference with it" He couldn't finish as he saw what was behind his sister. "Karin… watch out! Behind you!"

"What?" She turned around and saw something she was pretty sure she wouldn't forget. "What in the hell is that?!"

Behind her there was a human-like creature that seemed to be completely covered in skin leaving its face to the imagination. The head had a deformed structure and its hands were long blades (Raw Shock W/Blades)

Now Ichigo wasn't an expert in anatomy, but even he knew that the thing in front of him wasn't normal. The raw shock dashed at them with a blade poised to attack, but Ichigo dodged easily.

It turned around, but this time it went to Karin who was scared of it. It ran as fast as it could and Karin closed her eyes. She did so until the sound of a pistol being shot rang through the path.

Karin opened her eyes and turned to the right to see Ichigo with the gun the driver gave him.

"What the hell was that?!" Karin shouted scared out of her mind. She started walking to Ichigo who looked as perturbed as her. Lost in her thoughts, she didn't see the Raw Shock struggle to get up, but Ichigo did.

"Karin, look out!"

This snapped her out of her trance and she jumped back but the thing still cut her leg.

"ARGH!" Karin fell to the floor and crawled backwards as to escape the Raw Shock that dragged itself to her.

"Damn!" Ichigo didn't want to shoot as he could hit Karin so he threw the gun to her "catch!"

Karin looked back and catched the gun and on mere instinct of survival she pulled the trigger toward the head of the creature.

*Bang*

Her eyes teared up as she stared at the creature which had a bullet in its face.

Ichigo kneeled next to Karin and sighed. He grabbed her and held her bridal style. "Everything will be okay, Karin" He started running down the hill and eventually arrived to the main street of the town. Meanwhile Karin fell asleep in her brother's arms, probably exhausted from the pain.

The town was covered in a thick snow that blocked many of the houses. It seemed he arrived to the residential area.

Ichigo kept walking, but he hurried over when he felt Karin shudder by the cold.

The streets were very cold, but Ichigo's brown jacket kept him from feeling the harsh climate.

Upon seeing his sisters shivering from the wind, he sat her in a bench in a corner and covered with his jacket, leaving him in a long sleeved white t-shirt with black sleeves. He also wore blue jeans and white sneakers.

Karin by her side only wore a black short sleeved t-shirt with short jeans and black sneakers. It wasn't enough against the cold.

Ichigo sat beside her and breathed heavily. He has been running for the last half-hour and he was reasonably tired. He wasn't a soul reaper anymore after all.

That line of thought brought a sour taste to his mouth. _'Don't need to think of that'_

He looked around and saw that they were in a bus stop. In the pole besides them there was a small map of the town with the route of the bus.

"This will be useful" He grabbed it and skimmed over it until he found the place he was looking for "We came from the Interstate and we are… here" He pointed to the junction between Midway Ave. and Ash Rd. I'm two streets away"

Ichigo was broken from his musing as Karin stirred from her sleep. "Ichigo where are-! ARHG!" She grabbed her leg in pain as she tried to move.

"Karin! Don't move, the injury is still open" Ichigo grabbed her again and told her "We're close to the hospital, hang on"

He started jogging once again and made his way down to the hospital. He continued down Midway Ave. until he arrived to Canyon St. where he turned right and kept going. When he arrived to Koontz St. he turned left and saw the entrance of the hospital.

Ichigo noted that there wasn't any human being walking in the street and he assumed it was because of the snow. Not that he knew he was wrong.

When he arrived to the door, he saw it was covered by snow and cursed loudly.

"Damn this place!" He looked up and cursed even more "Fuck Hospital Alchemilla!"

Looking down at the map he took out of his pocket, he saw that there was another entrance and he went the way he came from. He cursed as he entered the alley that he completely ignored. In his hurry to get Karin to safety he completely passed by that alley. It seemed that it went right to the hospital. He was relieved to see the entrance was clear of snow.

Finally he came to a halt and opened the door.

"Don't worry Karin; we'll treat that cut right away" He smiled down at his sister "Then we'll find Yuzu"

"Thanks Ichigo"

When they closed the door behind them, Ichigo and Karin never saw as a white cloaked person locked their only way out.

-Break-

 **End of chapter I'm afraid. Everyone who played this game knows that Ichigo pretty much fucked up by going to the hospital, specially this one.**

 **Ichigo isn't a shinigami/soul reaper so he won't be an immortal that walks through every conflict without sweating a bit. He's as human as he can be (Considering his lineage xD)**

 **Well that's all for now. Hope you like it!**


	3. The Hospital

**AN: I DON'T OWN BLEACH OR SILENT HILL. WISH I DID, THEN SILENT HILLS WOULD STILL BE IN PRODUCTION T_T**

 **For the hospital map, look up images in St. Google.**

 **Silent Hill Extreme**

 **Chapter 02: The Hospital**

"I need to go to the lobby" Ichigo muttered as he entered the hospital. When he closed the door behind him, he started walking down the corridor. When he arrived to the end of it, he looked to both sides, unsure of which way to go.

"It's really quiet here…" Karin muttered with half lidded eyes.

Ichigo nodded also noting that there is dust in some of the furniture inside. "It seems as if people left this place alone and never came back…"

Deciding for the right corridor, Ichigo started walking again as to not disturb Karin too much.

After turning left on the way, he arrived to the end of the aisle and found that there was an elevator, not something he needed for the moment.

Sighing heavily, he turned around and started walking the other way, but he almost crashes with another person.

Taking a step back, he comes to face with a very pale face. For one minute he thought it was his hollow but looking closely he sees that it belongs to a woman.

"Help…"

Ichigo stares at her unblinkingly as she raised her hand as to grab his. Looking around him, he sees the world shifted to a white and blue hue. The walls were blue and little light filters through the windows. Looking down he sees Karin is missing.

"Karin?!"

"Help… Please… Free Me!" The woman's hazel eyes started shining brightly until Ichigo had to close his eyes.

A flash of light later and Ichigo screamed out as he also hear a yelp of surprise.

Opening his eyes again he sees Karin looking at his strangely. Turning around he sees the hospital once again normal, if it could be called like that.

"Why did you throw me to the floor, Ichigo?!" Karin shouted at her brother a bit annoyed at his actions.

"Huh?" He dumbly asks. "I thought you disappeared"

"Me?" Karin says annoyed, but now a bit worried for her brother "You started acting strangely, as if you were looking at something before you threw me!"

"You haven't seen her?"

"Who?"

"The pale woman… she asked for help" Ichigo walked to the window and asked himself "What's with this town?"

After lifting Karin again, he walked the other way in order to find the lobby. After walking through some corridors, he arrived to the other side of the hospital. There he found the desk and behind it, stood a young brunette girl a year or two younger than him, looking through some papers before she noticed him. The nurse had a white shirt that had a tag that he couldn't read as it was right on her breast. She was as tall as Orihime, but wasn't as curvaceous as her. More like Tatsuki… _'Why the hell am I thinking about this?!'_

"Oh, can I help you?"

Ichigo sat Karin in one of the sofas before turning to her "Yes, my sister was cut in her heels. Can you help her?"

The nurse was surprised by this and hurried to the younger Kurosaki "Oh my! Certainly. Let me see"

Karin nods and shows her the cut that somehow is better than when it was inflicted.

"It's not that shallow" The nurse comments as she examines it "I will go to the pharmacy o get you some painkillers for it and some bandages. Maybe some antibiotics just in case. I'll be right back"

"Thanks" Karin gives her thanks to the nurse "What's your name?"

"My name? I'm Sara, Sara Garland" With that the nurse left toward the pharmacy.

The two Kurosaki were left alone "Ichigo… I'm going to sleep for a bit"

Now it was Ichigo alone. True to her words, Karin fell asleep shortly after getting in a comfortable position.

Ichigo now sat in another sofa. He took a deep breath and sighed.

Thinking about the whole thing, Ichigo found it very strange. Yuzu was kidnapped, a man takes them to this town where a monster attacked them and injured his sister.

He didn't want to think this is some kind of plot, but with his track record, it wouldn't surprise him.

There was also the blonde haired woman from the gas station. She was the most suspicious of the lot. She disappears and right after that, Yuzu is kidnapped.

Another thing was the… hallucination. The woman from before, the pale one… _'She asked to be freed from something… but what? Is she trapped somewhere? Or is it something else? Now that is think about it, she seems to have hazel eyes… and shoulder length brown hair… who is she?_ He knew that, with his luck, he would be meeting her soon.

He sighed again.

Taking out his cell phone he sees that he has no signal at all. Thinking about it, he decides to give his father a text message. When the signal picks up, the cell phone would send it automatically.

 _ **Dad I'm in a town called Silent Hill. Yuzu was kidnapped. See if you can get help.**_

 _ **Ichigo**_

Closing the cell phone he sighs once again and looks around. _'The nurse sure is taking some time'_

Deciding to check on Sara, Ichigo stands up and starts walking until he realizes that he doesn't know where the pharmacy is.

Walking to the board, he sees a map and looks at it. "Okay… the pharmacy is here I suppose… it says Medicine Room… I already went past there"

He picked up the gun and decided to leave it in Karin's care. His thing is and always will be the blades.

So he started walking and crossed the door.

Walking again, he wondered if he should leave Karin alone, but dismissed it as Karin could beat minor hollows with just a soccer ball. She would be fine _'I still can't believe it though…'_

When he arrived to the room, he knocked and waited for an answer. When no one answered, he opened the door and found it empty.

"She's not here" He closed the door and looked for the right medicines "I have to do this myself…"

That's when he noted in the floor there was a symbol drawn in blood inside a circle drawn in the same manner. In the centre of it, he saw a coin with what looked like Capra imbedded in it.

Ichigo kneeled and picked it up, but then he felt something change in the air surrounding him.

Jumping to his feet, Ichigo watched in horror as the walls around him slowly started losing colour until it was completely dark.

Then, from the window, a small ray of light started illuminating the room and Ichigo saw that the room was completely frozen. The walls were blue and he could see the snowflakes floating around.

Shaking himself out of the shock of the situation, Ichigo hurriedly went outside the room and found the corridor in the same state.

"Karin…" He muttered before hurrying to the place where he left his sister. Upon arriving to the lobby, he finds himself in shock as he sees Karin and Sara, frozen in ice.

His eyes widening upon the horrible scene in front of his eyes, Ichigo takes a step back before he started screaming "KARIN! KARIN!" He goes to the ice block and starts scraping it with his fingers until he finds it impossible. "DAMN!"

Another one was taken from him.

Another person he swore to protect.

Ichigo fell to the ground, his wide eyes locked onto Karin's.

"I'm sorry, Karin"

Tears threatened to escape his eyes, but he refused to let them fall.

That's when he heard it again.

"Help…"

Ichigo's eyes snapped wide open as he turned around to see the same woman from before. This time he could observe her pretty well and was sure he saw sorrow pass through her eyes.

"Come…"

"Was it you? Did you do this?!" Ichigo questioned, enraged by this turn of events.

"Please…"

The woman started walking and actually went through the wall. Following her, Ichigo opened the door, only to find the corridor empty.

Looking back once again, Ichigo looked at his sister and said "I'll find a way to save you, Karin"

With that he started jogging through the corridor until he arrived to the elevator. Touching the button didn't do much, so he went to the door next to it and opened it. Or he tried as it was stuck because of the ice.

Cursing, he went to the other doors of the corridor and found them in the same state except for the Medicine Room which was the place where he came from.

Going into the next hallway, he found the bathrooms and a third door he didn't know where it led to.

It led to a staircase.

"Better check the upper floors…" He was about to go in, but then an idea occurred to him "Maybe I should fetch that map from before"

Deciding it was a good idea; he went again to the lobby and went directly to the map. He tried to ignore Karin as it pained him to see her like that.

It wasn't easy, at all.

He picked it up and left.

Now he once again stood in front of the door that led to the second floor.

Ichigo took out the torch as it got darker in this place and went inside, mind in looking for answers.

He decided to go upstairs to the second floor.

He had to watch out his steps as some of them almost let him slide down.

When he opened the door, he saw that, waiting for him, was a monster like the ones from before. It had its blade ready to strike.

Ichigo looked at it, before taking the knife his father gave him.

The two stared at each other, before the Raw Shock rushed into action, poising the blade to strike Ichigo down.

Ichigo by his side, the moment he saw the monster move, went forward as well but, when the Raw Shock was close to him, he feinted around it and struck it in the head.

The monster fell down, but still tried to cut Ichigo in his legs. Ichigo didn't let him do so and jumped over it, smashing his shoe in its head.

Blood splattered everywhere as the monster was killed by Ichigo.

Ichigo looked at the remains of the monster coldly. One of these actually injured his sister. It left her in the state she was. Frozen.

He slowly looked around and tried to see where he was.

To his left there was a long corridor that housed some rooms for the ill. To the other side he saw the bathrooms and a room he didn't know what it was, but according to the map, it was a nurse center.

Deciding to start with the rooms, he turned left and started walking until he noted a figure standing at the end of the corridor.

It was a woman, but one that came directly from a horror film. It was a nurse that was grey-pale and its face was… twisted until it was unrecognizable.

It had a scalpel in its hand which was now poised aggressively at Ichigo.

Ichigo lost no time as he closed on it and sliced at its chest.

The nurse growled in pain and lunged at Ichigo who stopped her with his arms. After a fight of force and wills, Ichigo won and pushed it back

With an opening, Ichigo stabbed the knife in the head of the monster that fell limply to the floor with a thud.

"Damn… stupid monsters…"

Now that the place was clear of them, he started checking the rooms, only finding herbal drinks and bullets, which he pocketed for later use.

The last room to check was the one next to the stairs and when he opened it, he found himself surprised to see that on top of the bed there was a note.

 _ **For whoever finds this note, you must be trapped much like me. I'm sorry to say this but… there's no escaping this hellish town, but… if you have the will that I don't have to keep going, go to the closet. I left my most trusted weapon against this place. Take care of it.**_

Ichigo furrowed his brows at reading this. It seemed that he and Karin weren't the only one who are victims in this place.

Deciding to listen to the man, Ichigo walked to the closet and opened it.

To say he was surprised was an understatement.

-SHE -

Ichigo walked out of the room and started walking to the bathrooms and checked them out.

He didn't find much, only a diary of a woman, a nurse most likely, talking about how she wooed the head doctor who apparently was a surgeon.

Other than that, there wasn't anything else of interest.

Walking out, Ichigo looked to the right and decided to cross the door to the next hallway.

When he opened the door, he found another nurse waiting for him.

The nurse noted his presence and swiped at him with the scalpel, but it was blocked by another blade.

Ichigo had in his hand a fine katana that had a black tsukamaki (handle) with white diamonds all along. The blade's length was of a normal katana and it seemed very well preserved against all odds in Silent Hill, showing the quality of the metal it was made of.

Pushing forward, Ichigo smirked and said "I feel like in old times" Left with an opening, Ichigo struck and sliced the nurse in two by the hip.

Shaking his blade to take the blood away, Ichigo nodded at his handiwork and sheathed the katana in his back.

"Somehow… I feel safer with it" Ichigo commented to no one in particular.

Looking forward, Ichigo started walking again, continuing his quest for answers.

-Break-

 **Well that's all for now!**

 **Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Ichigo seems to have it easy for now, but he may have some problems with the bigger guys.**

 **Now onto reviews, thanks to everyone who posted one!**

 **-Guest #1-**

 **Guest: Very interested in this one. Bummed out the new silent hill was cancelled after PT was so good.**

 **Me: Truer words have never been spoken. Thank for the review!**

 **-Guest #2 (ace of spades) -**

 **ace of spades: i don't know why but i wanna see Ichigo have like a nurse stalker thing want him. cause if i remember right pyramid head was killing a few of them or a different enemy. but i wanna see him try to like save one of them that have an infatuation for him.**

 **Me: o.O WTF?! You're crazy! Wanna be my friend? xD Anyway, the pairing is unknown, but for you! I already know who I'll be pairing Ichigo with, even if it's kinda obvious when you see the character. Sorry man, no nurse for ya!**

 **-Guest #3-**

 **Guest: I see potential**

 **Me: Thanks! :D hope you like this one!**

 **Thanks for reading! To the new ones welcome! To the old ones welcome back!**


	4. The Demon

**A/N: As i warned, irregular updates. No worries though as a new chapter is here.**

 **Silent Hill Extreme**

 **Chapter 03: The Demon**

Across the hallway there were several corpses of monster that only exist in Silent Hill and Ichigo sat among them while thinking hard.

It's been twenty minutes since he killed the last nurse and since it, only Raw Shocks came at him. Apparently killing the resident nurse infuriated someone as about five of them came at him at the same time.

With reflexes and experience from his time as a Soul Reaper, Ichigo managed to kill each of them.

When the last one was killed, Ichigo put his mind on finding whatever he's supposed to find. After thinking of it, Ichigo realized that the pale woman must have wanted him to find something here.

If it ended this nightmare, he didn't have any problem with it.

Unfortunately, none of the doors opened. Only one door wasn't stuck with ice and it was, according to the map, the Operating Prep Room. The only other door that isn't stuck in the whole floor was the nurse room.

Ichigo tried to stab the ice and it didn't work, so he was stuck where he was.

"If everything's blocked, then where the hell can I go?!" The frustration was getting to him as time passed and nothing came to him.

Looking at the map again, he started mentally crossing out rooms. _'I've been here… here as well… damn… this one… yes that one was where I found the Katana… a godsend'_

After crossing everything out, he sighed and leaned back.

"Yuzu is out there who knows where… Karin is trapped on ice and nobody can help me here…" He stood up and punched the wall. "Stupid place…"

That's when he heard the tell-tale of a monster coming behind him. Breathing deeply, he unsheathed his Katana and turned around. He met the foe's blade with his own.

Ichigo clashed metal with metal once more and tried slashing horizontally which let him damage the monster, but not kill him completely.

"Tch" Ichigo gritted his teeth.

The Raw Shock blocked a vertical slash by crossing his blades. He parried and slashed at Ichigo in his chest.

Ichigo stepped back just in time to avoid the slash and in a swift motion, he stabbed forward and killed the monster.

"How annoying…" Ichigo looked at its downed form "Even so, he's the one that gave me the most fight on this floor"

Ichigo decided to check the rooms once again until he thought about what he said. _'This floor… of course the answer isn't here!'_

Looking at the map he realized that the only places he searched where the medicine room, its hallway, the hallway of the stair and the second floor. He never checked the lobby hallway.

Hurriedly, Ichigo ran to the stairs and almost fell over when he stepped over some frost which made him wince and to walk more carefully.

When he arrived to the first floor, he looked straight ahead and saw a door in front of him.

He knew what he would see in this door.

He didn't want to see her again.

It pained him.

It reminded him of his failure.

Bracing himself, knowing there is no other way; Ichigo opened the door and walked to the next hallway.

In the corner of the lobby Karin stood in her frozen glory.

Ichigo closed his eyes trying to think of something else.

Finally Ichigo managed to compose himself.

With a sigh he made his way to the only door he didn't try to open, the Exam Room.

It didn't have ice on it, so Ichigo was reasonably hopeful.

When he opened the door, he let a small smile make its way to his face. He was finally progressing. It vanished as fast as it came and considering what was inside, Ichigo had all the right to scowl.

Inside the room there were three nurses waiting for him to come.

Ichigo was not amused by this.

Without losing time, he dashed forward and sliced one in half while the others reacted to him and charged as well.

He turned around to see one coming at him from left and one from right. Without thinking, he dropped to the floor and used to Katana to slice their leg, making the drop to the floor.

With no mercy, Ichigo stabbed each nurse in the head and let his body relax.

After sheathing the katana, he made his way to the door and closed it. The less from outside he saw, the better.

Turning around he got to work. He checked every shelf and box, but found nothing.

On a desk, he found a page that looked like it was snatched from a book. Looking it over, he recognized the handwriting.

It was a page of the diary of the nurse.

 _ **I was so happy when we consummated our love, but he had to do it. He betrayed me. He took my love for granted. I cannot even comprehend how he could have done that to me.**_

 _ **The doctor looked like someone I could trust… someone I could love.**_

 _ **He also gave me that… I don't know what it was that made me feel like there was no tomorrow. I really liked it. I missed it and he gave it to me.**_

 _ **But I guess everything comes to an end. I took him down with me. Now he can't escape.**_

 _ **As my last wish, I really want him to rot in hell.**_

 _ **May his soul never find peace…**_

 _ *********, Nurse of Alchemilla, Silent Hill**_

After reading it, Ichigo felt grateful for not having someone like her after him. Looking at the signature, it was scratched out so he could not make out the name of the nurse, but he will make sure to not trust any nurse from now on.

Without any more to do, he kept searching.

When he started getting desperate again, he found in the sink something interesting.

It was a key. He smiled at that, that is, until he saw the state it was. It was broken. It was the circular part of the key, not even the coded part. The worst part was that the sink didn't have the grill so it could have easily gone down the pipes.

He threw the key away in a fit of anger. He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. He really hated this town.

When he felt a pain on his left hand, he looked down and realized that his fingernails dug in his skin while he clenched his fists.

Sighing, he went to the sink and let the water run as to clean the wound. The water felt good and he was surprised that it worked here, though it was very cold.

As the water ran down the piped, he heard a noise coming from it. Curious, he kneeled and looked it over. It was rusted, so Ichigo could easily pull it to check it. He closed the tap and kicked the pipe and it flew off easily.

Ichigo picked it up and shook it as to let whatever was inside fall and to his pleasure it was the other half of the key.

With renewed vigour, Ichigo ran out of the room, not looking back.

Again he stood in front of the Operating Prep Room and when he inserted the key, he had to force it carefully as to not break it more that it was.

When it clicked, he smirked and prepared for whatever was inside. Apparently not much as the place was empty monster-wise.

The room was filled with things to test patients and there was a place to change as well.

Looking to the only other door in the room, he saw it was filled which meant it was inaccessible. He started looking around and looked through the stuff in the room.

He found nothing of relevance. He did notice that from the next room a strange smell filtered through the door.

After checking everyplace, he found a box of gun bullets which would come in handy later on.

When he checked the changing screen, he noted that the robes of the doctor where hung there. With nothing more to do, he took a look at it and in the pocked he found another page of the diary and a key.

 _ **I had to place the body somewhere… this room should do, but the smell will catch the attention of everyone. I decided to block the door forever. I took the key with me.**_

 _ **I hear the sirens downstairs. They're for me. Can you imagine it? I thought I was some kind of monster and took the doctor down into the ground with me. This thing… it was strong. I may have become an addict, but thanks to it I did what I had to do.**_

 _ **I will miss it.**_

 _ **Before turning me in, I left a piece of information for whoever is reading this. It concerns you. It is in the Nurse Center.**_

 _ ***********, Nurse of Alchemilla, Silent Hill**_

Now Ichigo was interested. It seems that she somehow predicted that someone would be trapped here once again.

Looking at the key, Ichigo determined himself to finally find his answers.

He calmly walked over the rotting corpses of the Raw Shock until he arrived to the door of the nurse center.

When he opened it and stepped in, the door closed itself and a blue hue surrounded it. Trying to open in again turned out a failure.

Ichigo spun as the sound of step caught his attention only to be slammed into the wall by a pair of horns.

Luckily the horns barely touched him as his waist was as wide as the angle of them.

Jumping back, the figure that slammed Ichigo showed itself and turned to be a human like figure that had no face, but did have a head. Its skin was a sickly white and over his head there was a pair of threating horns. Its shoulder was very wide, much like Chad. Its arms were very muscular and deep blue veins were throbbing as to prove it; though its legs weren't much bigger than Ichigo's.

What shocked Ichigo the most, was the black circle in its chest. It wasn't a hole like you would expect in a hollow. It was there as if to mock him somehow.

Altogether it looked like a demon.

Ichigo recovered quickly and unsheathed his katana. When the demon like monster rushed at him, Ichigo evaded it by stepping aside. The demon struck the wall and it resounded across the building.

Ichigo's eyes widened when he saw some cracks in the wall. He checked it. These walls were very thick. Hardly anything can crack them so for this monster to do so, it scared Ichigo a bit, but he held strong. He had an advantage. Speed over power.

Ichigo rushed at it and slashed it in several places while dodging the stray punch the beast would throw.

To his utter shock, the beast was not scratched at all.

With his heart beating faster, Ichigo jumped back as to make some distance between the two, but the demon would have none of it.

The demon looked at him and roared even if it didn't have a mouth. Everything stood still as the beast stood quiet in its place.

Ichigo suddenly felt something on his legs. Looking down he saw it was blood.

His blood

He fell to the floor as he saw what cut him.

Wind

When the beast roared, it summoned wind to cut him.

Panic ran through Ichigo's face as the demon came near him. Ichigo tried to stand up, but failed and grunted.

As if reacting to him, the beast stepped on him and started squishing him to the floor.

Ichigo shouted in pure pain and the beast kept pressing its weight onto him. _'He cut me… Now he's killing me slowly… I've killed many of these monsters, but this one managed to beat me? This one is clearly stronger than the others! The other ones were cannon fodder! This is the real deal and I can't do a thing! I'm weak… I'm not a soul reaper… is that why I can't win…?! No. I'm not focused. I'm not fighting with my all'_ Ichigo straightened and looked at the monster with full seriousness _'Like Zangetsu would say, I'm afraid. This time my blade will not dull. My conviction is stronger as I remembered what is important. I want to save Yuzu and Karin. I will not fail!'_

With a strong grip Ichigo stabbed the Katana on the foot of the beast. It roared in pain.

With its focus elsewhere, Ichigo crawled back until he was against a wall which he used to get up.

The beast looked at him and roared once again.

Ichigo this time was prepared. He will not fall twice for the same trick after all. He jumped forward and landed with one leg. Wincing in pain, he bit his lip and jumped forward once again, this time with his Katana at the front.

The beast could not even move as it was stabbed through the black circle.

Everything stood still once again, but this time, it was from the beast that the blood came from. From the black circle black blood ran down until it reached the floor. Then the beast fell in a puddle of its own blood.

Just to be sure, Ichigo Stabbed it in the head and it seemed to do nothing more.

Apparently the black circle was the weak point after all.

Sighing in relief Ichigo sat in the floor and looked in his bag for something useful.

That is when he found something that made his eye twitch.

It was Kon.

"Yo Ichigo! You don't know what a good nap I had!" "Kon said happily. He turned around and said "Where are we? This doesn't look like that gas station!"

Ichigo looked at the plushy lion before smacking it in the head.

After explaining Kon what happened during its sleep, Ichigo resumed looking for something to cure himself, but this time with Kon.

"Don't tell me I left the med-kit with Karin!" Ichigo shouted angrily.

Suddenly Kon showed Ichigo a red bottle he found in the bag "What about of this? It says healthy drink. It may help!"

"Might as well drink something"

Ichigo took the cap and started drinking. It felt good. Apparently he was a bit thirsty.

With nothing else, he took out a shirt and decided to use it as a bandage, but when he lifted his pants to cure the injury, he found it rapidly mending itself.

"Whoa! What the hell?!" Ichigo shouted while seeing as the skin grew over the injury.

"I told you it was healthy!" Kon bragged while looking cheekily at Ichigo.

While Kon bragged Ichigo got up and felt nothing and to test his legs, he stomped Kon over the head "Yes it works… I'm cured I guess" He closed the drink and pocketed it "Better save some for Karin"

"You're cruel Ichigo!"

Ichigo now stood up and went to the desk where he found another paper. He guessed it belonged to the diary of the nurse.

 _ **You survived which is good, but I'm afraid this isn't the end by a long shot. I wish I could help you but I will most likely be condemned to death.**_

 _ **For you to know, Silent Hill is a very religious place, so whatever problem you have I recommend to check the church.**_

 _ **Now these are my last words… I wish I could be there for my sister… she's looking to be a nurse as well. Must run on the family.**_

 _ **I hope you do survive whatever this town throws at you.**_

 _ ***********, Nurse of Alchemilla, Silent Hill**_

Ichigo finished reading, with Kon looking over his shoulders, and put the last page in the place it belonged, the diary which he left in the nurse office's desk.

After going down, Ichigo felt like if he was in autopilot as he walked directly to where everything began, the Medicine Room.

When he arrived, he saw the same circle drawn in blood. The same coin was in the center.

It was a Capra, an animal depicted for his horns as a demon.

Looking like he had no option, Ichigo kneeled and took the coin.

Everything went black again.

-Break-

 **Well... Interesting chapter to write.**

 **I like to think I made a good job, but your job is to tell me where I failed.**

 **Anyway I think there were only two reviews (Sorry if I miss one but I will check later)**

 **-Bunny153539-**

 **Bunny153539: Can I ask if Ichigo is being paired with someone from Silent Hill or Bleach? I honestly think your using Heather for the paring though.**

 **Me: Can't say. It's part of the mystery. If you keep tuned, you'll find out.**

 **-Chaos-Guard-**

 **Chaos Guard: I like this alot. Please keep going id like to see a hollow come up and mingle with the other monsters like nothings going on then ichigo slaughters all but the hollow.**

 **Me: Putting a hollow here would be difficult because Ichigo is nothing more than a human here. Ichigo would obviously have no chance and as I don't plan on giving him soul reaper powers, it will not happen.**

 **That's all for now!**

 **Thanks for reading! To the new ones welcome! To the old ones welcome back!**


	5. The Street

**Silent Hill Extreme**

 **Chapter 04: The Street**

Ichigo looked wide eyed at the scene in front of him.

Sara was bandaging Karin's injury and she was reading a magazine while she was being treated.

It was as if nothing happened.

The sky was dark again and there was light snow coming down again.

There wasn't any ice in the walls and the most important, Karin was alright.

"Where were you, Ichigo?" Karin asked curiously "When I woke up, Sara was tending to my wound and you weren't here"

Ichigo looked at her for a bit before answering "I went to look for Sara as she was taking her time but I didn't find her in the Medicine Room"

Sara blushed a bit at that part and she shyly replied "Oh Sorry! After getting the pills and the bandage I went to the bath room"

Silence filled the room after that. Nobody wanted to comment on it.

After an uncomfortable moment, Ichigo finally replied while scratching his neck and averting his gaze "Thank you for taking care of my sister"

"It's no problem. It's my job after all" She went to the desk and picked up some papers before turning to them "If you need anything else you can talk to me"

"Now that you mention it, I need to go to the church"

Karin looked at Ichigo questionably but he signalled that he would explain later.

"A church? You mean the Balkan Church?" She said as a bit of sorrow passed through her eyes.

"It may be" Ichigo said to her "I was told that I should go to the church"

"Well the church is on the other side of the river in the junction of Bachman Rd. and Bloch St." She told them. Ichigo took out his map and opened it in the desk.

Sara looked over his shoulder and sighed "This map is from Central Silent Hill. The church is in the Old Silent Hill" She pointed to a bridge in the map "Here, you cross this bridge and you'll be there in no time"

Ichigo looked at where she pointed and it was a bridge located in Sagan St.

"Thank you" Ichigo bowed to her "Karin, we're leaving now"

Karin looked at her brother who seemed very tense for some reason. Nevertheless she nodded and bid goodbye to the nurse who smiled and waved back.

When they were in the street, Sara looked after them and sighed heavily "They're at it again… I hope they do survive. They seem like good people"

~SHE~

"Ichigo, what's going on?"

Ichigo looked at his sister who was limping beside him, which made him remember something.

He pulled out from his pocket a bottle and gave it to Karin "Drink this, it will cure you" Ichigo went to his bag and pulled out Kon "You can come out"

"Yeah, at last!" Kon roared in happiness. He looked to the side and noted Karin was there "So she's okay?"

"Yes"

"Ichigo what is this?" Karin asked while looking at the bottle strangely.

"I don't know, but it cured me from some severe injuries. Drink it, you'll feel better" Ichigo reassured her.

Karin complied and instantly felt better, more energized and she stopped feeling pain from her legs. "Damn it worked really well"

Karin tested her leg by stomping the floor and she still didn't feel anything.

Ichigo nodded and turned to look at her "Let's get going then" They started walking toward the bridge, all the while keeping an eye out for one of those monsters "I don't trust anyone here"

"What?" Karin asked her brother "What do you mean?"

"What it seems. When I went to the medicine room, I found an old coin in the floor. When I picked it up, the world… turned dark. When light comes again, everything was frozen. The walls were covered with ice and some doors were blocked because of it"

Karin looked at her brother and scrutinized him. She knew her brother long enough to know if he was lying or not. She could see that Ichigo wasn't lying and it worried her. The even Ichigo described seemed to be taken out from a horror videogame or something because it was unbelievable.

"So what happened next?"

"You and Sara were… frozen solid as well. You… don't know what happened. I thought I lost you just like I lost Yuzu… so I went' exploring, to see if I could find a way to save you, but I ended up fighting a demon like creature that I managed to beat by luck only…" Karin saw her brother containing his emotions by clenching his fists and gritting his teeth.

"Ichigo… I'm sorry for bothering you like that… I… remember waking up and seeing Sara taking care of my legs…" Karin was feeling bad as well. She felt as if she was a burden to Ichigo. It was in moments like this that she was reminded of the times Ichigo was a soul reaper and he would go off to kill hollows while she stood back watching him doing so.

"Don't worry Karin; I'm your older brother. I should be protecting you"

"But I don't want to be protected!" Karin snapped at her brother who was taken aback by this "I want to be able to fight alongside you Ichigo!"

"But Karin-!"

"No. I want to be able to protect you and Yuzu and much as you want to protect me!"

After that they stood in silence for a while, Karin calming herself down and Ichigo pondering what he was just told.

Eventually they reached the intersection between Koontz St. and Crichton St. only to find a gaping hole in the street that made impossible to cross.

"What the hell?" Karin asked no one at seeing this phenomenon.

Kon jumped off Ichigo's shoulder and walked to the edge "Seems to have no end…"

Ichigo stood deep in thought and finally pulled out the map "I have the feeling that this isn't the only hole in this damned town. May as well cross out the places we can't go" He pulled a marker and crossed out the intersection of said streets. "Now where to…"

As Ichigo and Karin where looking for an alternative road, Kon was having other thoughts "What is that…?"

In the far end of the street, he saw a figure walking toward them. A humanoid figure that had no arms and skin seemed to grow to the face and twist horribly.

Kon was scared as hell…

"Ichigo! The-There's a monster there!"

This managed to catch the Kurosaki sibling's attention.

"Not another one…" Ichigo moaned angrily while unsheathing his katana.

Karin for her side only got serious and pulled out her gun.

Before Ichigo could react, Karin dashed forward after the monster until she was meters away from the beast "See you in hell!"

*BANG*

The beast roared in pain but it didn't fall that easily. Before Karin could react, the beast shot a gunk of green acid in her direction.

Not expecting this, Karin covered her face but only felt as someone tackled her to the side.

Looking up she saw Ichigo looking down at her with anger clouding his face "What the hell Karin!?" Ichigo helped her up and looked toward the monster that was still coming at them. "You could have got seriously hurt there! What were you thinking?!"

"I-I wanted to show you that I could do it alone!" Karin shouted at her brother while pointing her gun at the monster.

"Not a chance Karin! We're in this together, so we fight together!" Ichigo told her while giving her a sideway smile.

"What?" Karin asked confused, thinking her brother would scold her for rushing at a monster not only by herself but at all.

"I… learned in the war that I could not do all by myself… Things could have been easier if I wasn't so stubborn. Also with what you said about wanting to fight alongside me… I understood that you're not a little girl anymore. I'm sorry Karin…"

Karin looked at her brother in disbelief before smiling slightly "Ichigo…"

"No time to talk anymore, the bastard is here"

Both siblings turned to see the Straightjacket readying itself to shot another gunk of acid, but they will not let it get away with doing so.

Ichigo rushed forward with his katana and cut the monster's leg off.

Seeing an opening, Karin pointed her gun and shot the beast in its head several times until it fell face first.

The Straightjacket struggled in the floor until Ichigo and Karin walked toward it and in unison stomped it, effectively killing it.

Both siblings walked away after that, giving the same treatment to any monster that came towards them.

~SHE~

After trying to get to Sagan St. by Wilson St. and Simmons St., Ichigo and Karin were left with no option but to try going by Wein St.

The walk there was not uneventful as they fought several monsters which only served to exhaust them. So when they reached Wein St. and found it clear of monsters and able to go through, both siblings agreed in taking a break.

They couldn't find any place to rest as there wasn't one that would be useful for them, so kept walking for a bit by Wein St. until they reached Sagan St. where they turned left.

Eventually they found a place that would be useful for them to rest, Steak and Brew Burger, where they might be able to find not only food but a safe-haven.

The restaurant was located in the ground level of a building that looked like it was falling down.

"Open for your pleasure?" Karin asked while seeing the signboard "Doesn't seem to be open to me"

Ichigo shared her thoughts while Kon looked at the door "It says 'Open', we should try to get in"

Ichigo nodded and opened the door. The place would be abandoned as far as they could tell if it wasn't for the man sitting in the table eating a sandwich.

Karin walked carefully and sat at a table with Kon while Ichigo went to the counter.

"Anyone here…?" Ichigo asked as he waited for an attendant.

Eventually a tired looking man came from the other room and looked at Ichigo as if sizing him.

"Can I help you with something?"

"Yes… I would like two cheeseburgers and a drink… mister?"

The man wrote that down and looked at Ichigo "Arthur, my name is Arthur"

"Arthur, then well thanks. I'll be waiting over there" He said pointing to the table Karin was in.

"Yeah yeah…"

Ichigo walked toward Karin and sat in front of her.

"I ordered some burgers and something to drink" Ichigo commented as to start a conversation.

"Thanks Ichigo, I was starting to get hungry" Kon replied happily.

Ichigo deadpanned and added "Not for you"

Karin smirked at seeing the plushy suffer. Even so her mind was thinking of something else "I can't believe there are people who live here and don't bat an eye at the possibility of monsters lurking the streets"

"The attendant seemed tired but I can guess it was from working overnight. We forget its night-time"

"Right"

What they didn't know was that the man sitting some tables to the side was hearing their conversation clearly.

After hearing the monsters part, the man turned to look at them and finally decide to approach them.

Ichigo wasn't fond of strangers and even less when they imposed themselves. So when a strange man in a black overcoat walked up to them, Ichigo didn't take it too well; Even less after being in this forsaken town for some hours.

"What do you want?" Ichigo asked somewhat rudely.

The man took a chair from another table and sat with them. "I'm sorry if I'm imposing myself, but I couldn't help but hear your conversation. Did you mention something about monsters in the street?"

Ichigo being wary as he was lately eyed the man carefully. He was in his mid-forties and had some wrinkles on his eyes. His face structure was hard and square. He had brown short hair, brown eyes and tan skin.

Seeing their unease, the man opened his overcoat to show a police officer uniform "Sorry to give yer a scare. I'm a police officer. My name is Brandt. Nice to meet you"

Ichigo relaxed a bit seeing it was a police officer, Karin did so as well. "Sorry, it's just that I can't seem to trust people around here" Ichigo extended his hand "My name is Ichigo"

The man shook Ichigo's hand with a strong grip and turned to Karin expecting an answer.

"I'm Karin"

"Nice to meet some normal people at last" Brandt chuckled at them.

That's when Arthur came with the food and looked at them "Not from around here are you?"

Ichigo shook his head and replied "We're from Japan"

Brandt nodded while crossing his arm "Ah the rising sun country. You have a fine English ma boy"

"What brings you all the way from Japan to Maine?" Arthur asked curiously at them.

"Wait, wait, wait… what do you mean Maine? We were in Georgia when we came here!" Ichigo exclaimed noting the inconsistency.

Brandt looked troubled as well "Strange…I heard that this place was a ghost town but dis is bad…"

Arthur looked at them with tired eyes and said "Not many people know this but Silent Hill has a… presence if you will. Ghost town if you want it, but its influence had brought many interesting characters in the late days"

"Beside us?" Ichigo questioned the man who nodded.

"I don't know what happened… but I have my suspicions. Anyway back on track, what brought you here?"

Karin was the one to answer this time "Our sister was kidnapped near this town. We suspect that she was taken here"

Brandt hummed while Arthur took a seat in another chair "So she was taken here… I'm afraid if it's true, the order must be involved…"

"The order?" Karin asked while Ichigo and Brandt looked on curiously.

The blonde haired attendant brushed his mid-long hair back and sighed "Some years ago there was an incident involving a religious cult here in Silent Hill. We civilians never got to know the details, but it involves something along the lines of sacrifices and cultist activities. Some years ago, a man came looking for his daughter… I never hear of him again, same for the gal that came for revenge"

Karin looked at Ichigo in realization "That's why you want to go to the church right?"

Arthur looked alarmed at that "The church… you don't mean Balkan right?"

Brandt looked at Ichigo at that and asked "Who told you about a place like that?"

"I found it while reading a diary of a nurse… I have the feeling it was Sara's sister" Ichigo replied while adopting a serious expression.

"Sara's sister…" Arthur pondered on that "You must mean Lisa… she was the culprit for the murder of Doctor Kaufmann"

"That's her. When we were at Hospital Alchemilla I found her diary…" Ichigo's mind went back to the event that took place there.

"It's strange that you found it because when they went to the scene of the crime they found nothing like that…"

Ichigo was silent while Karin looked at her brother with concern.

"Is it about those monsters?"

It was Brandt who asked and he hit the nail in spot.

"Yes it was. The hospital was different, the walls were covered in ice and the sky was white from the fog… there were those monster as well"

"We also encountered these monsters on our way here" Karin added as she thought of this.

"Me too" Brandt revealed "I emptied my gun while fending those things. I don't have an idea of what those things are?"

Arthur all the while was silent, looking at the floor with a distant look. After a while he looked up and spoke "Those are apparitions, figments of people's fears. I'm not certain how or why they appeared, but people here know that they exist. We never encountered one, but if something is at fault, it is the order"

Brandt looked at him before saying "So this is supernatural shit. I'm not paid for this…"

Ichigo meanwhile thought of what happened with Yuzu "I'm starting to think that this 'Order' took Yuzu away. They were people dressed in white cloak with a hood covering their faces"

"I'm sorry I never crossed paths with one as such" Arthur shook his head while Brandt also gave a negative answer.

"We were thinking of going to the church to find answers, but just by going there more questions pop up" Ichigo complained to no one in particular.

"So you're going to the church then. I wish you the best luck out there. I have my own mission to follow" Brandt stood up and paid for the food "Everything's on me"

"Thanks Brandt" Ichigo told him before something occurred to him. Looking in his bag, he retrieved a box of bullets and took some of them. "Hey, take this. There are some bullets inside 9mm. They might come in handy at some point"

"Thanks brat I'll look for your sister as well. How is she?"

Ichigo took a photograph from his wallet and showed it to him.

"I'll keep it in mind. See ya around"

Arthur stood up as well and looked at them "I'm going to sleep; it's been an active night so far... I guess it wasn't that good of an idea leaving this place open all day… Even so if you need a place to stay, feel free to rest here"

"Thanks for everything you told us…" Karin bowed to him, something that Ichigo soon followed.

After Arthur left, Ichigo and Karin decided to catch some sleep and continue afterwards.

-BREAK-

 **Well it's finished.**

 **Not sure what you may think of this, but it was necessary as far as I'm concerned.**

 **Ichigo and Karin kick ass around the town and they get a clue about who the culprit is.**

 **Two OC are introduced which for the moment seem to be allies with Ichigo and Karin.**

 **Kon's still crying about Ichigo not thinking about him.**

 **A fine night all around.**

 **Anyway no reviews this time around, but many favourites and follows.**

 **THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO DID SO!**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Thanks for reading! To the new ones welcome! To the old ones welcome back!**

 **Anyway just filling up with words until I reach 3000 words…**

 **I did it! Well Bye!**


	6. The Church

**Silent Hill Extreme**

 **Chapter 05: The Church**

Karin opened her eyes slowly, trying to take her sleepiness away.

Slowly she stood up and noted she had sleep against Ichigo, who was looking at her with half lidded eyes.

"You awake?" He asked her to what she nodded groggily. She wasn't a morning person after all.

After waking up, they asked Arthur about using the bathroom to what he replied affirmatively before going to sleep again. That was what they needed to fully wake up. Cleaning her face, brushing her teeth and ordering breakfast to the grumbling cook.

Fifteen minutes before 7AM, Ichigo and Karin started walking again towards the place that could hold clues about Yuzu's whereabouts.

' _We slept six hours… could be worse'_ Ichigo noted as they came outside to the cold morning in Silent Hill.

Obviously, it was not a pleasant walk as many monsters came at them with the intention of killing them.

With the Katana in his hands and the pistol in hers, Ichigo and Karin wiped out a great number of monsters.

Fortunately, they didn't cross any other 'hole' in Sagan St. so their walk toward the bridge was quick, not taking in account the time spent killing monsters.

"I hate these things… now I understand what you felt for hollows back home" Karin commented as she stomped the face of another straightjacket.

Ichigo pulled out his katana from the 'face' of a monster and said "At least I can kill these ones without needing Reiatsu"

"True I guess… though I did kill a hollow using a soccer ball…" Karin said teasingly while her brother grumbled, making her chuckle.

"Let's go then…"

They started walking again until they could see through the fog the structure of the bridge in the distance.

The only problem that they saw was that it was up.

"There must be a way to pull the bridge down" Ichigo said as he looked at the structure. Upon spotting a building to the side, Ichigo added "Let's check that place"

It was a small structure of two floors that probably served as the Bridge Control Room.

When they arrived, they easily climbed up the stairs and got inside. There was a control panel that had several buttons that neither Ichigo nor Karin knew how to use.

Looking around for some kind of instructive, they spotted a piece of paper stuck to the wall.

 **For those who deem it necessary to use this bridge just when I'm not around, the commands are these.**

 **Press the red button to start the system. Then move the lever that corresponds with each light. You must pull all of the levers as if it stays in the middle position it won't work. When the four lights start glowing, the bridge will come down.**

 **I told so don't call me anymore!**

 **Hate you dearly, Johnny.**

Damn didn't this guy hate people bothering him…?

The instructions worked perfectly and Ichigo managed to pull the bridge down.

"Let's go Ichigo" Karin said to him "We're closer to Yuzu now"

"You're right"

After walking down, Ichigo and Karin waited for the bridge to fully pull down. As it neared their level, the siblings couldn't help but see a figure in the other side of the bridge.

It was a giant bulbous fat figure that had its face sucked inwards in its neck, scars covering the whole visage. If Ichigo didn't know better he would have said it was the second division's lieutenant stalking toward them naked.

Neither prospect particularly pleased Ichigo or Karin.

"That is one nasty bastard" Ichigo commented dryly seeing the thing spasm every so often.

"You said it…" Karin replied while pulling out her gun, mentally thinking of how many bullets she had left _'No more than three… damn it'_

Ichigo pulled out his katana and took his own stance "This is gonna get ugly" He rushed forward with Karin backing him up.

The Insane Cancer noted the presence of the Kurosaki siblings and stomped forward swinging its bulbous arms toward Ichigo who ducked and slashed at the feet's of the beast.

It proved to be useless as Ichigo only managed to lacerate the right side of the giant's leg, causing little to no damage.

"Ichigo!" Karin warned him to what the orange haired looked up to see the beast pounce on him with both arms.

The attack hit its mark and Ichigo cried out in pain "ARGH! THAT THING HITS HARD DAMN IT!" Ichigo clutched his head while Karin shot the thing in the head to diverse its attention.

*BANG*

The Insane Cancer turned toward Karin and stalked toward her, faster that one would say considering the beasts size "Come at me you bastard!"

The beast did as told and pounced at Karin who easily dodged to the side. It tried again and again but could not pin Karin with one of its arms.

Unfortunately for her, she tripped in her last attempt to dodge and ended up falling to the floor.

Looking up with wide eyes that shook in fear, Karin saw the Insane Cancer preparing to pounce on her.

It was not meant to be as a sword broke through the chest of the monster. It was Ichigo who pulled out the katana he held in his hands and leered at the beast "You're not touching my sister"

With a muffled cry of pain the beast fell backwards to the floor, making the ground tremble from its weight.

The siblings stared at the deceptively fast monster before wondering "Is it dead?"

Certainly not as it started gurgling louder as green blood poured from its body. Slowly it stood up and tried to slam the older Kurosaki into a bloody pulp.

Key word 'tried' as Karin shot it in the 'head', blowing chunks of it everywhere.

It fell down once again and for security measures, Ichigo stabbed his Katana in its head several times. After a moment, it stopped making sounds altogether.

"*SIGH* that thing sure was though" Karin sighed in relief as she fell on her butt to the floor.

"Don't tell me… it actually got a shot at me…" Ichigo muttered as he sheathed his blade.

Afterwards, it was calm compared to the fight with the Insane Cancer.

While walking they passed a gas station which they disregarded for the moment. Yuzu was near and they were going to see through the whole deal.

The Church was on view.

It was of the Christian religion, to be exact. Its structure was old but reminiscent of the temples seen in Germany. The front door was made of thick wood with white columns at its sides.

Ichigo and Karin steadied their breaths and started walking up the steps towards the door.

They wanted to find Yuzu and with each step, their hopes went up more.

Finally they arrived to the door and opened it.

They could hear in the background the voice of a man speaking while someone played the piano.

The music was grim.

The place was packed with people.

People, who turned toward them, people who wore white tunics.

It was them.

With the attention all on them, the Kurosaki siblings gulped nervously and closed the door behind them.

It appeared that they were in a religious mass.

The cleric slowly walked down to them and said "It seems that they have finally arrived"

Surprised by the choice of words, Ichigo asked back, an edge in his words "You were expecting us?"

"Indeed. It was expected for you to come" The cleric replied.

Now that Ichigo focussed on the man, he could take in his appearance.

It was a man in his 50's that wore the same white tunic with cape like the others. Differentiating him from the others, he wore a golden scapular and an amulet that was circular with three other circles in the inside in triangular position. The amulet was hanging from the man's neck and it was glowing an eerie red.

Appearance wise, he seemed to possess mainly brown hair, pale complexion and was barely shorter than Ichigo himself.

The cleric turned toward the crown and exclaimed "They have finally come!"

The followers, in synchronization, kneeled and started praying in direction of the altar.

This was not what put Ichigo and Karin on edge enough for Karin to touch her gun and for Ichigo to put a hand on the hilt of his blade.

It was the splotches of blood in the back of the cleric who greeted them.

"I would suggest to stop going for your weapons. After all we're in the house of god"

Shocked beyond beliefs, Ichigo and Karin wondered the same thing _'How did he know?'_

"It's not difficult to guess what you are thinking" The man looked above his shoulders and motioned for the siblings to follow him. "The reason of why you're here is quite simple. Your sister is in our possession"

Ichigo had to hold Karin back, who tried to lunge at the religious leader "What did you do with her?!"

The man didn't bat an eye at her reaction "Nothing at all. She's in one of our temples, not one you will find easily"

Karin was about to shout at the man again when Ichigo beat her to it "Then what do you want of us?!"

The leader looked at his followers and urged them out "This session is over. I bid you farewell"

Men and women got up and walked outside. When the last person left, the cleric closed the door tightly and looked to the Kurosaki siblings before walking past them.

Karin got impatient with the man's actions and urged him "Well?"

The man started walking to the altar and said "This town, Silent Hill, is cursed. Be it from where it was built to the actions this order took in the past" The man looked up to the statue of a crying Jesus. It was blood tears "Something must be done"

"What?" Ichigo asked incredulously as he heard the man speaking "A cursed town? And you want to fix it?"

"The monsters you see in the streets are manifestations of only one person, Alessa Gillespie" The man explained, ignoring Ichigo's question "In the past she was heavily burned because of the order's actions, which led her to mould her hate and fears into what you see nowadays. Even more, her influence made it so the fears of the outsiders were turned against them as well"

"So the monsters are… this Alessa's creation?" Ichigo asked for confirmation.

"Precisely" The man nodded as he held the amulet hanging from his neck in his hands "Contrary to what this order wants, I want to stop the nightmare"

"Let me guess we find this Alessa right?" Karin asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"It's not as easy as it seems" The man said cryptically "Though your brother did take the first step"

Ichigo took a step back and asked back "What do you mean?"

"You have a medallion right, one which depicts a demon?" The man said while smirking knowingly.

Ichigo tensed into a fighting stance while barking "What do you know about it?!"

"There are three of them that much I know. They represent the past. They can seal the darkness that resides in this town" The man explained while spreading his arms "That is what I ask of you, Ichigo Kurosaki! Collect the rest and bring them to me. I will return you your sister in exchange!"

Ichigo didn't like this one bit, Karin observed. The man out of nowhere comes to ask them 'kindly' to help him and the town, all the while hanging their sister as a bargaining chip in front of them.

Ichigo by his side knew how this was. If you want something, you need something in exchange. But he didn't like how this was going. He got this medallion by killing a beast that almost killed him. There were two more as well? Even more he had to defeat them to get Yuzu back?

' _Why… why is it always like this?! With my family and friends getting in danger! Damn it all!'_

Karin suddenly perked up and looked at the man suspiciously "Then why don't _you_ do it?" Ichigo looked at his sister and nodded in agreement.

Seeing both Kurosaki expecting an answer, the man tsked "It's not that easy for us citizens of Silent Hill. Any change that came to this town, it was by outsiders. We cannot interfere with the workings of the town" The man pointed at Ichigo and ended with a serious tone "That's why we brought you. My daughter scouts for people who will go through this for their family. The first person who came was you"

"Your daughter…?" Ichigo racked his brain for the obvious answer "That Layla girl, right?"

"That is correct" The man nodded as his smile turned devious, eyes covered by locks of brown hair "Will you do it? Just so you know, your sister's life is hanging from a lifeline"

Now Ichigo picked up the man by the neck "What did you do?!" To put more threat to the question, Karin pointed the man in the head with her gun, anger clearly in her face.

"She's fine, for now, but will not last long" The man chuckled as Ichigo's hold on him tightened "Since she came, we infected her with a local virus that will slowly eat her brain cells until she's left nothing more than a vegetable. That is, if we don't administrate the antivirus in less than 50 hours which is the time it takes to start acting"

"YOU BASTARD!" Ichigo punched the man square in the face "YOU DAMN BASTARD!"

"Ichigo calm down!" Karin called to him. Seeing his sister looking at him seriously, he calmed down, but still glared fiercely at the man who played with them. "Why are you doing this?!"

Bleeding from the mouth, the man still smiled and said "Desperate times calls for desperate measures. I do this not only for me, but for my town as well. If it means to use a couple of tourists, then there's nothing that can stop me"

"From what I heard of this order, you're no different than them!" Karin exclaimed mimicking her brother with a glare.

"I had to lie my way to the top of this organization! I will bring rest to the nightmare that hangs over Silent Hill!" The man exclaimed in glee "Just so you two know, my name is Norman Young! And I'll be waiting here for your return! Bring them to me and Yuzu Kurosaki will be saved!"

Ichigo clenched his fists and gritted his teeth in sheer fury but replied anyway "We'll do it. Yuzu better be safe and healthy by the time we return! If you dare do something to her, I will kill you"

Ichigo and Karin turned around and started walking away.

Norman chuckled and called out "I remind you that you have 40 hours from now! It has been some time since you three arrived here!" As an afterthought he added "You better check the school! That's the place I would go to!"

Ichigo and Karin noted the information, but kept walking. They feared that if they stopped walking they would simply kill the man.

"What do we do, Ichigo?" Karin asked lowly, barely above a whisper.

Ichigo looked sideways at his sister as they walked out of the church and said "What we must to save Yuzu" Ichigo thought hard and said "We should go to that gas station we passed before. Maybe we can find something right?"

"Ichigo, Karin!" Said a voice as a car pulled besides them. The window of the car went down and the driver was revealed to be Brandt "I thought about checking the church for ya, but I found you"

"Brandt! Good to see you. Where did you get the car?" It was a nice sedan model.

"It was abandoned. Now hop on! I was going to Arthur's fer my breakfast!" The man opened the door from inside for them "I got some juicy rumour about this place!"

Ichigo and Karin nodded and got into the car.

They knew this was going to get hard, so knowing that you had some allies was refreshing.

"What about those long faces? Something happened?"

"You don't have any idea" Karin muttered sarcastically.

"Well save them for when we're safe in da bar!" The man said as he drove off into the fog.

 **39:55:33 Hs**

-BREAK-

 **Okay new chapter my friends!**

 **It was a long wait, I know, but I prefer to write when I'm inspired than to when I don't want to and force the story…**

 **Bad things happen when I do that.**

 **Anyway, recap!**

 **A new day starts and Ichigo and Karin kick ass!**

 **The Insane Cancer, as made famous by Konami, appears for us!**

 **The Balkan church! Now this little guy Norman Young is no OC! Check it out and see than I'm not lying!**

 **50 Hours before Yuzu dies?! Well it was 50 hours, but I take it like they've been 10 hours in silent hill by now. Six of those hours passed by when they were sleeping, one hour while walking around Silent Hill (After Alchemilla and after Arthur's bar), one hour walking through the route into Silent Hill and finally two hours in Alchemilla! You'll note that the time might flow differently in the other world than in the fog world, that's not an error! I tell you before they say that there are time inconsistencies!**

 **NOW REVIEWS!**

 **-Jsomebody (Guest)-**

 **Jsomebody: I also have an idea for this story if you plan on including 'bosses'. If you played Silent Hill: Origins, then how about you do something similar? Like "The memory of Masaki Kurosaki"?  
Imo that would add some shock and psychological horror.**

 **Me: Well I admit it, that's a good idea, but I already had the monsters part planned out. It ties to Ichigo's conflicts which will be explained further on. As he somewhat assimilated his mother's dead I preferred to play into other parts of Ichigo's life, but thank for the suggestion! (Seriously dude with an idea like that you should try your hand at this type of story!)**

 **-Guest #1-**

 **Guest: Good story so far. Just want to point out one small thin**

 **(Accidentally submitted prematurely) Karin is actually a more capable fighter than Ichigo in this case. She was killing hollows with her soccer ball when Ichigo was in soul society. Considering how tough normal hollows are compared to humans, I'd say her spiritual empowered kicks are quite strong**

 **Me: True, very true (I put a crack on this chapter because of you review ;) check it out!). But in my point of view Karin is at this moment, more spiritually aware than Ichigo at this point, but has less experience in battle if you get what I mean. She knows how to fight but has not experienced what Ichigo has. She is though, hell when someone ask me for a though female character I say Ichigo's sister (Because there are way too many Karin's in the anime world). That's the main reason why Ichigo is so overprotective of her and why he encourages her later on to fight besides him.**


	7. The School

**Silent Hill Extreme**

 **A/N: For many dates I used here, I took them from Alex Shepherd's Diary.** **The dates in the diary place** _ **Origins**_ **in 1976,** _ **Silent Hill**_ **in 1983,** _ **Silent Hill 2**_ **in 1993 and** _ **Silent Hill 3**_ **in 2000.** **I'll use them, so suck it if you think otherwise!**

 **Chapter 06: The School**

 **-SHE-**

 **39:49:27 Hs**

 **-SHE-**

Ichigo, Karin and Brandt finally arrived to Arthur's bar which by car wasn't much of a hassle to get to.

"We're here" Brandt announced as he pulled the car besides the sidewalk.

They got out and went into the bar. In the counter, Arthur was trying to make an old radio work.

"Arthur! Good to see you again!" Brandt saluted the owner of the bar who looked up and nodded towards them.

"You came back soon… something the matter?"

"You have no idea…" Ichigo muttered as he took seat in a table by the window. The others followed soon after "We went to this church… and we learned of some interesting things…"

Brandt nodded in understanding "I also found some juicy things about dat church, but you go first"

"Yuzu was injected with a virus that would cause brain death if the cure isn't applied in fifty hours… we have forty hours" Ichigo explained to what Brandt looked appalled and Arthur just nodded.

"Not too different from what I heard they did in the past" Arthur commented as he leaned forward in the table "I heard they burnt a girl for their rituals or something like that…"

Ichigo looked at Arthur with curiosity as he asked "Alessa Gillespie?"

Now Arthur looked at Ichigo with shock "Where did you hear that name!?"

"From the priest who greeted us…"

Karin nodded along with that "The guy was covered in blood in the back! They were probably doing something like that again" Considering they did something so gruesome in the past, it wasn't that farfetched to believe that they were doing it again.

Brandt fixed Karin with a look and asked "Who was that guy?"

"Norman Young" Ichigo replied, clenching his fist all the while.

"Now that's a name I haven't heard in a while" Arthur said as he relaxed from his previous shock "An ex-associate of Doctor Michael Kaufmann"

"Who's this doctor?" Brandt asked as he pulled a notepad and wrote everything that was told.

"Doctor Kaufmann used to be one of the only doctors in Silent Hill. That is until he died in 1983 due to excess of drugs, the same day that Lisa Garland died, for the same reason" Arthur explained as he went to the counter and pulled out a book made of newspaper clippings. He opened the book to the year 1983 and pointed to a report. "Here it says what I just said… though I believe it's a cover for something else… it's too fishy. The Doctor and Norman Young were known in the underworld as drug dealers and they were never known to consume it. They had to keep an image to the world after all"

Brandt nodded seeing the inconsistencies as well "That seems strange"

"The order is strange. Another standing member, Claudia Wolf, died three years ago, unknown reasons. Strange" He said the last part with sarcasm dripping from his voice as he pointed to another report filed in the category 2000. "She's the one who supposedly took over Dahlia, the previous leader"

Brandt looked at Ichigo and said "What does that guy want in exchange for Yuzu?"

Ichigo pulled a medallion that had a demon-goat depicted in it.

"He wants these. There are three and we have one. Also we have less than forty hours to find them all" Ichigo explained as he flipped the coin which still gave him creeps. It reminded him of the beast he fought too much for his tastes.

They stood in silence, digesting the information that was revealed to them.

"So what do we do now?" Brandt asked as he looked at the Kurosaki siblings who turned pensive.

"Norman said to go to the school… though I wonder where it is…" Ichigo started as he brought out his map of central silent hill.

Arthur perked up at that and said "It depends. If you mean elementary school, it's on old silent hill. If you meant the HighSchool, then you should go to Pearl Creek"

Brandt took out a bigger map and looked for both places "This takes priority over my business here. The sooner we find those medals, the earlier you and your sisters can leave"

Karin looked perplexed at that "What about you? You're gonna stay here to investigate alone?!"

"No, I will leave this place, call for reinforcements and then come back to finish my job!" Brandt said as he finally found the place "That's in the other side of Toluca Lake. Good luck I have a car. Ichigo, Karin I'll take you to the elementary school and from there I'll go to the HighSchool"

Ichigo nodded in appreciation "Thanks Brandt, for everything"

Arthur looked at both parties and finally stood up "If you're going to those places, you should know that you're gonna need some heavy fire. I can't lend you my shotgun, but I have many 9mm bullets in the backroom"

The man walked away and came back with many bullets packs.

"You're serious?" Karin asked, knowing how coveted they were here.

"Yeah no worries, those bitches don't come here much" Arthur said as he put another gun in the table "Karin, this is for you. Knowing that a girl your age is risking her life like that for her sister is too much for my conscience. Take this and work your way around this town"

"You don't have to-" She was interrupted by the man who simply shook his head.

"No. Use them, they'll keep you safe"

"Thanks"

 **-SHE-**

 **39:12:19 Hs**

 **-SHE-**

"What do you mean you don't know where they are!?"

The furious voice was none other than Isshin Kurosaki. The enraged man was venting out his frustrations on an old friend of his.

This friend turned to be none other than Kisuke Urahara in person. With his fan in hand, Kisuke looked toward Isshin who fumed at him. With reason at that! Not many could claim to hate him for no reason after all… well Aizen kind of did.

"I told you to stay calm, Isshin" Kisuke admonished him "I say that the trackers I planted on them simply stopped giving feedback a bit more than ten hours ago"

"Why didn't you tell me sooner!?" Isshin barked back at him to what Urahara simply waved his fan in his own irritating way "Ahh that? Well I wanted to check that it wasn't just an imperfect. I could have worried you for nothing after all"

"Do you have any idea where they are at least?!"

"That I do!" Isshin pulled down a map of the United States from nowhere and pointed with a stick, that he procured from nowhere as well, towards the centre of the country "It's curious but I backtracked the signal to when they were around here but suddenly" he pointed towards Maine "They appeared here and the signal just disappeared"

"So they're somewhere in Maine?" Isshin asked as he looked through the cities and towns located there "Do you know where exactly?"

"In a little town called Silent Hill, a touristic settlement that, curiously enough, repels Hollows" Kisuke explained in his know it all tone.

"What do you mean that it repels hollows?" Isshin asked to what Kisuke's hat was tilted down.

"A mystery isn't it? I wonder that as well. Shinigami tend to avoid the place altogether. It makes you think that something… supernatural is happening there" Kisuke explained as he pulled photographs of the town.

"And Ichigo is in the middle of it!?" Isshin clenched his fists in anger "I thought that Ichigo would finally live his life like a normal teenager…"

"Not with what we planned…" Kisuke interrupted, pointing at Isshin with his closed fan "Ichigo would need to get his powers sooner or later. Preferably sooner as the day that the 'King' is to rise again is coming closer. These days were perfect to work under Ichigo's nose"

"I know but-"

"But nothing, Isshin. You know now one has the potential to actually confront that man and the only reason we know of this is because Ryuken was approached by them"

Isshin gritted his teeth and finally calmed down "It's just unfair for him. We depended on him for the Winter War. It worked and Aizen is gone for good"

Kisuke nodded all along, but didn't agree on the last part "The Seireitei will need that man again and that day we'll be likely doomed for all I know"

"They wouldn't free him… right?"

Kisuke stood silent and that, unfortunately, was all the answer he needed.

"What are you going to do?" Kisuke asked his old friend who looked a bit weary after the conversation.

Isshin stood silently looking at the floor until his eyes steeled and he made his determination known "I'm not losing another loved one because I couldn't do anything"

"I take it you're going to this Silent Hill then?"

Isshin nodded and left the shop.

Kisuke looked after him and let out a breath he didn't know he had "You heard everything right, Yoruichi?"

"I wouldn't be the ex-leader of the black ops back in Soul Society if I didn't meddle with things that don't concern me" Yoruichi in cat form appeared in Kisuke's shoulder to what the man nodded.

"Will you go with him…? I have a bad feeling about this" Yoruichi nodded and flickered out of view, leaving the shopkeeper alone to his own thoughts. With his shadowed, Kisuke turned around and walked to the back of the shop _'It had to be that place… It had to be Silent Hill? Why… why is the town calling for Ichigo, Yuzu and Karin? It makes no sense…'_

Kisuke walked toward a small safe and opened it after introducing his own retinal code. Kisuke looked over several old documents that were filed by year.

Finally he reached to the category he wanted. It said 1800. Kisuke opened it and looked at the photograph in his hands.

The photograph was of a painting that belonged to a museum in United States that showed a family that stood in front of a building that seemed to have just been inaugurated.

There was a serious blond man who was beside a young red haired woman who smiled pleasantly. In between stood a blond teenager that was smiling.

The building behind them was a hospital called Brookhaven.

Kisuke just stared at the teenager and had to restrain his anger at the situation _'Why did it had to be Silent Hill!?'_

The teenager was none other than Kisuke Urahara.

' _Everyone died because of that plague'_

' _I did as well'_

' _I just didn't know it at that time'_

 **-SHE-**

 **38:59:56 Hs**

 **-SHE-**

It didn't take long for Ichigo and Karin to arrive to the elementary school. Brandt took them in the car he 'borrowed' and left them in the entrance.

The school in itself was deteriorated. Moss covered the walls that showed it wasn't cared for some years at least.

Arthur explained that both schools were closed in favour of others close to the town. The reasons weren't clear, but it was told of a murder in the school which generated a scandal that forced the place to close.

The several playground games that were spaced through the place were destroyed, painted with graffiti or simply rusted.

"Isn't this a nice place?" Karin commented dryly to what Ichigo half smiled and patted his sister in her shoulder.

"School's not that bad ya know?"

"Yeah, yeah" Karin muttered uninterestedly and walked forward.

Ichigo looked at Karin, not knowing what to make of her gesture. Finally he shrugged and catched up to her.

Now they were in front of the doors of the school doors and noted that they were heavily chained.

"Can we break those?" Karin asked as she considered using her gun for it.

"We don't need to" Ichigo said as he pointed to the side.

Karin looked said way and noted that there was a window. Looking at Ichigo, she saw as he broke the glass and unlocked the latch.

"Shall we go?" Ichigo said to her as he gestured to the school.

Karin nodded and jumped inside with Ichigo coming after her.

Looking around, Karin noted they found themselves in an infirmary.

Ichigo decided to explore a bit the place and smiled as he found another bottle of the healthy drink.

He opened the bag and placed it there. Before he could close it, Kon came out and ranted at him for leaving him inside that place when there was no one around. That was the deal after all. Kon could stay outside when no human was around.

Kon preferred to stay inside when there weren't humans, but there were monsters.

"So where are we?" Kon asked as he helped Ichigo pack bandage, alcohol and oxygenated water.

"We're at a School" Ichigo replied as he closed the bag.

"Are there any cute girls!?"

"I'm pretty sure there are some cute girls…" Ichigo let it hang as to get Kon hyped up "… monsters" To what Kon screamed out as his pictures of him playing among cute girls breast turned into him being chased by the nurses Ichigo told him and Karin of.

Kon turned to scream at Ichigo for ruining a perfect daydream but stopped dead cold when he saw something that shocked him "Ichigo! You're… you're freezing!"

Ichigo looked down to see him being slowly covered in ice. Shock covered his face and he turned his head to see Karin staring at him in shock as well "Karin! You…?"

"What's wrong Ichigo!?" Karin asked shocked as well for what she was seeing.

 **-SHE-**

 _A minute earlier…_

Karin looked at her brother as he went through the medicine cabinet, probably looking for something useful.

She looked around and spotted a files cabinet. She went there and looked through the names of the students. That is until she saw a name she recognized _'Alessa Gillespie!'_

She rapidly turned towards Ichigo to show him her discovery but the file slipped from her hands. Cursing herself for that sloppy act, she kneeled down and picked it up.

What she didn't know, was that under the file there was medallion that depicted a panther.

She never knew what she unleashed.

Upon hearing Kon's distressed voice; Karin looked up to see both Ichigo and Kon being slowly covered in Ice.

Ichigo looked at her and then to something on the floor that what his eyes widened "Karin! You…?"

"What's wrong Ichigo!?" She asked not believing what she was seeing.

"Karin listen well!" Ichigo saw the ice slowly cover him; by now it was by his waist. "You're going to the other world! Look for the medallion! Use your guns consciously! Remember there must be a big monster out there! Kill it and come back!"

The last thing Ichigo did before the ice covered him was to throw Karin his bag which contained every medical supply.

"Stay Alive!"

Karin's tears weren't seen as everything went dark.

The light simply vanished from the world.

Everything was dark.

Karin was all alone.

Before losing consciousness, Karin thought of her brother and his expression upon being frozen.

He was smiling at her as if everything was going to be alright.

As if he was confident that she could do it.

' _Ichigo…'_

 **-SHE-**

 **38:51:52 Hs**

 **-SHE-**

In a different place, two figures sat back to back.

"Are you sure of this?" The first figure asked. It was a brunette young woman who sat looking to nowhere in special. She had long brown hair and had eye bags from countless days of insomnia.

The second figure nodded, though the first one couldn't see it _"She will need help"_ This one had hazel eyes, short black hair and pale face.

"You're gonna give it to her? Just like that?" The first person questioned sceptically.

" _You know that I would do anything to get the best for us"_

The first figure closed her eyes and nodded "What are you going to do?"

" _She needs to overcome some turmoil of her own"_ The second figure chuckled saying that.

"What do you mean?" The first figure turned around to look at the young woman behind her.

" _We will have to dream again for this…"_

 **-BREAK-**

 **Hello readers once again! I was inspired so much for this! The story gets to another conflict! This time the star is Karin!**

 **How will Karin do alone!?**

 **Will Isshin and Yoruichi get to the bottom of the mystery behind Silent Hill!?**

 **What the hell Kisuke Urahara!? I'm not gonna go into that too much, but Kisuke lived and died in Silent Hill by the 1800 where several settlers were moving toward that place because of a plague which brought immigrants which prompted the creation of Brookhaven hospital. Before you ask, my neighbour comes from Russia so it's possible for Japanese people to live in USA!**

 **Kon still exists!**

 **Who are the two figures speaking at the end!? (Pretty obvious if you ask me…)**

 **That's all for now!**

 **Reviews people!**

 **The only reviewer I got here was Meech Macko who took the work to review in several chapters, posting his thoughts for the chapter he was reviewing.**

 **-Meech Macko-**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Meech Macko:** **I had expected Ichigo to be at least hardened by his extreme ordeals from the past...shouldn't he be much tougher and stronger than an average human considering all the ordeals he went through... No...Ichigo is not Human...his power is merely depleted, his shinigami blood still is just back to being dormant.**

 **Me: He is hardened by his past ordeals but remember that the monsters aren't something with a specific power level… I don't know if I'm explaining myself well… but what I mean is that the monsters are manifestations of fears and nightmares for each person. At the moment, Ichigo's fears overcome Karin's so the monsters come adapted for him (With sword or bladed objects in general like in Chapter 3-4) in power levels. Ichigo is in a human body and in the series they call him human despite technicalities like the one you pointed. Nonetheless, you do have a point in what you say.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Meech Macko: I wonder who gave that Katana to Ichigo...and specifically or conveniently a Japanese sword! After the winter war and considering his inhuman heritage...Ichigo is at least obviously stronger.**

 **Me: The previous owner of the Katana is irrelevant for the story but for you to know, it might have been a previous victim of the order's game. It's like when you find a Shotgun conveniently set just when some big bad guys appear.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Meech Macko: I like how you made Ichigo his "die by the sword" rule for himself and Bleach characters especially Shinigami's were honor freaks...So, I think it the sword only rule fits with a badass like Ichigo instead of a lame gun. For Karin...a Gun is better as she isn't experienced like Ichigo is and her bloodline is dormant, still she can see spirits.**

 **Me: I agree. Ichigo with another thing that has no blade is heretic. Karin uses a gun because it's one of the most common and useful weapons in the silent hill world.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Meech Macko: A born shinigami just does not unbecome one...Ichigo after Aizen fight was just depleted and Rukia and the rest of the Soul Society buddies of Ichigo just sped up the process, plus Isshin got back his powers after long being depleted...he can't unbecome being a shinigami.  
Ichigo is still not human and so is his sisters, one of them is depleted and the other two are dormant with their powers, only Karin half dormant.  
Either way with the constant fights and ordeals in the past I would expect Ichigo to be more hardened and highly experienced after facing top notch opponents. I just hope the pairup isn't an OC ...even if it is; doesn't matter, but OC are hard to visualize than canon characters. As a father, Isshin should be on his way after hearing his daughter is kidnapped by some deranged cultists.**

 **Me: Well in my opinion, one is a Shinigami when it has powers of one. Rukia when powerless because of the Hogyoku in her gigai was said to become a simple soul. So Ichigo without powers, technically, would be a Quincy, something he doesn't know at the moment. So when telling a story from his side (Not POV) I say he's a human, but it's a technicality like I said in the review for chapter 2. Second for the fighting top notch fighters, one thing is to fight Hollows and shinigami while being a spiritual being. Ichigo is in his human body right now and has what I call the Sharingan syndrome. It consists in Ichigo seeing fast things coming his way but being too slow to dodge like Sasuke in the beginning of the Naruto series. Even if he were to follow things with his eyes, he would be unable to move as his human body would simply fail to respond to something it never did like moving at high speed! Now pairing… it isn't an important part of the story but is it a canon character and I agree with the whole OC thing. As you see, Isshin is on his way, though not because of the call you see in the second chapter (First because the number one is actually 00 and the second is 01) is actually in the future, something of a sneak peek at seeing things like Ichigo and Karin with their weapons and the situation they got in.**

 **Now thanks to this guy for the reviews! It made me want to write just to answer this!**

 **Well now I'm gonna work on Eureka Seven Re-Evolution! Bye people!**

 **(Don't you people thought it was a big update? Hahaha I feel pity for you! This story has fillers as well! Like Naruto and Bleach and One Piece and many others suckers!)**


	8. The Sisters

**A/N: Map for the chapter: Midwich Elementary School (Look for it and check it out, it will help with the reading. It sure helped me writing this…)**

 **Silent Hill Extreme**

 **Chapter 07: The Sisters**

It was calm in the streets of Silent Hill. That was a fact that actually worried Brandt greatly. He knew that the lack of danger in a town that reeked of it was not normal.

He wondered for a moment if all the problems only occurred in the other side of Toluca Lake, but discarded the idea after seeing one of the bastards Straightjacket roaming the streets in front of the HighSchool.

He decided to hide behind a corner to avoid drawing the monster's attention, but was surprised when he saw something that he only believed because of what he saw in this town.

It was a circular gate that opened in the air and from it came two persons that carried what looked like their own bodies on their shoulders.

Brandt couldn't hear nor understand what they were saying but knew they weren't normal when he saw them jump into the bodies they carried before.

Deeming this way too suspicious for him, Brandt decided to follow the couple of strangers as they made their way through the streets.

He could officially say that no one would believe him, people would take him for a madman, but he knew that he was not alone in this mess, which was something that actually comforted him.

' _I wonder how it went for Ichigo and Karin…'_

 **-SHE-**

 **38:51:52 Hs**

 **-SHE-**

Karin looked once again at the frozen figure of her brother and Kon before taking a deep breath to calm down.

She woke up to notice several changes in the school. For one, it was raining heavily. Then the place was covered in metal walls that were oxidised.

She wondered why this was so different from Ichigo's description from the hospital. She noted that the icy place would be a place that would bother her more than Ichigo, the opposite from this place.

Ichigo's description of the hospital made it seem… lonely…

Shaking her head, riding herself of those thoughts, Karin realized that thinking about that would get her nowhere.

"I need to find that medallion…"

Looking down to the floor, Karin confirmed her suspicions. The medallion was not in the place she dropped it.

Thinking over Ichigo's words, Karin gathered her composture and decided to explore the school, as much as it didn't appeal to her.

The black haired Kurosaki slung the bag over her shoulders and sighed. With a gun in her hand and the other in its holster, Karin opened the door to see a hallway. To her right stood a door that was covered in chains that didn't even let one think it could be opened at all.

To the other side, she saw two doors, one which probably lead to the lobby and the other to the schoolyard. Further down the hallway she not only saw another door, but a figure that slowly walked to her.

The figure looked much like a teenage girl in school uniform, not much higher than her, that looked to be frozen taking in her blue skin. The part of the head had drops of water that that froze in her face. He lips were dark and her eyes were completely white.

All in all, a walking corpse of a girl that froze to death, at least in Karin's mind.

Not knowing what to do, Karin tried to speak to her "Hey! What's the matter!?"

The SchoolChildren just stalked down tha hallway and when she got halfway through it, Karin pointed her gun and shot her.

Taken back by the shot, the SchoolChildren arched backwards, but slowly stood straight up, hole in her forehead.

Karin's eyes shot wide in shock as she stared at the impossible. _'Then again, impossible is relative in this town…'_

Seeing the SchoolChildren walking again towards her, at a faster pace, Karin decided to try something else.

Pointing her gun to her legs, Karin shot and watched as the SchoolChildren let out a loud wail as she fell to the ground.

Seeing as the frozen girl could not reach her anymore, Karin dashed toward the door that lead to the schoolyard and immediately regretted it.

In the yard many SchoolChildren of several genders stalked toward her. It was then that Karin realized that the wail was what brought them to her.

Cursing under her breath, Karin turned around only to feel her right ankle getting suddenly cold.

Looking down, she saw the SchoolChildren from before grabbing her ankle which was slowly, but surely, turning to a deep purple colour.

Gasping in shock, Karin kicked the monster in the head with her good foot, slamming it into the opposite door.

Looking over her shoulder, Karin saw the other monsters creeping closer to her. Not thinking at all, Karin made to run toward the end of the hallway, to the door that would take her toward safety.

That was a grave mistake as pain exploded from her legs. Looking down she realized that the SchoolChildren actually froze her leg, making her injury her own muscles.

Biting down on her lips, Karin supported her body against the wall and hopped in her good leg as fast as she could.

Hearing steps from behind her, Karin realized the monsters were coming closer to her so she hastened her pace.

When she reached the door, she turned the knob but it didn't move an inch.

It was locked and Karin gasped in shock as she felt cold creeping up her spine. Turning toward left, she saw a door she didn't see before which took her to the receptionist which led to the director's office.

Seeing the doors missing, Karin turned right and came out in a new hallway, one that held two bathrooms, boys and girls.

Rapidly deciding her course of action, Karin ran towards the girl's bathroom only to find it locked. Turning toward the boy's bathroom Karin gave a resigned sigh and turned the knob, finding it curious that it was open.

Karin went inside and closed the door behind her. Looking around, she found a chair which she used to block the door for further security.

Seeing that the door was safe, Karin sat in the floor against the wall and inspected her freeze injury. It was turning from purple to a scary blue.

Thinking of things to do about this, Karin looked up to the bathroom vanity. She made the effort of standing up and opened the faucet seeing if there was hot water.

Cursing at seeing nothing coming down, Karin sat back again "What was I expecting...?"

Feeling something in her back, Karin realized she was carrying a backpack which she rapidly opened to inspect its contents.

The black haired Kurosaki pulled out a bottle of Healthy Drink which she guessed would work for this.

Taking a sip, Karin relaxed back and watched as the blue splotches in her skin slowly vanished before her own eyes.

"That was a close call…"

" _Indeed"_

Karin eyes widened and she pulled her gun as fast as she could, pointing it toward the source of the voice.

Standing against the wall of the bathroom stood a gothic young woman who had short black hair. She wore bandages over her chest, over it a blue jacket, blue jean skirt and brown high boots.

"Who're you!?"

The woman smiled, though it didn't comfort Karin at all, and raised her hands in the peace sign _"I'm not here to hurt you, but to guide you"_

Karin eyed the woman suspiciously "What's in it for you?"

" _My freedom"_

Now that piqued her interest. Karin lowered her gun and stood up "Speak"

The woman lowered her hands and spoke _"You're in a nightmare, Karin. To escape, you will have to find a medallion that resides somewhere here. One of the Medallions of Jungfrau; maiden or virgin in German"_

"You know what those things are?"

" _I know what they are, not what they are for"_

Karin bit her lips as she thought over her words "Do you know where it is?"

The woman smiled and said _"I'm afraid I don't, but I have a piece of information that may help you to discover this"_

Karin looked annoyed that the woman didn't know, but decided to take whatever she could "I'm listening"

" _The SchoolChildren, the monsters you encountered outside, are immortal, but have distaste for fire. Find a source of fire and you should be able to explore more freely the area"_ The woman explained as she raised her finger. She raised another finger and continued _"Second, the SchoolChildren are attracted to negative emotions, something you're pouring all over your surroundings"_

Karin nodded but frowned at the last part. She was not negative… was she?

" _Finally, don't even dare to think the only thing you'll find here is those children"_ The woman pointed out as her form suddenly wavered as if she was a ghost.

"What's happening to you!?" Karin asked not knowing what was going on.

" _I'm afraid that I'm out of time. It was nice meeting you, Karin"_ The woman gave a thin smile that seemed to don't fit there any way you looked at it.

"Wait, who're you!?"

" _My name? I'm Alessa, Karin…"_ The now named Alessa said as she vanished completely.

"Alessa!? Wait… how did she know my name…?" Karin wondered as she looked around for a sign of the woman.

Sighing, Karin decided to look for something to cause a fire, but was coming short.

"What did she mean with them being attracted by my negative emotions?"

Karin closed her eyes and wondered about that. She was not feeling bad. She felt stressed about the whole situation, but it can't be just that.

Sighing in resignation, Karin set the matter for another moment.

That's when she spotted something she didn't at first. Above one of the toilettes, a huge hole that probably went to the second floor glared at her.

Karin felt stupid for not seeing it before, but maybe it was her ticket out of the bathroom.

Especially the boy's bathroom. Karin clenched her fist as she thought of that, but paid no mind to it and decided to get to work on how to get up there.

 **-SHE-**

 **?:?:? Hs**

 **-SHE-**

"You're back"

Alessa materialized in front of the young woman who she was speaking before this whole ordeal _"I know. That girl wouldn't have survived if I hadn't intervened"_

"How so?" The brunette asked the black haired woman.

" _I planted the seeds of doubt about her own feelings and emotions about the school. She suffered much more than she let on"_ Alessa explained as even in that plain of existence he form wavered.

The brunette, concerned for Alessa gripped her shoulder and spoke "What the… Alessa what did you do!?"

" _What I had to do…"_ Alessa said weakly as the brunette set her in the floor of the white landscape _"You cannot live on like this. When I said that I was doing for our freedom, I meant yours"_

"But… but Alessa! What about you!?"

" _Me? I have nothing to live for; you should know more than anyone"_ Alessa said as she smiled at the woman holding her in her arms _"You will live for both of us"_

"Alessa…" The brunette brushed a lock of hair from Alessa's face and muttered "What are you planning?"

" _The third nightmare will not be Ichigo's; it will not be Karin's. It will be yours"_ Alessa suddenly gave off a bright white shine that covered the already white landscape though it bathed the brunette in it as a mantle.

"But… I cannot… My father is gone… Douglas… I… I cannot do it!"

Alessa smiled knowingly as if she knew something she didn't _"You will find that life is not as dull as you think. You'll find something to live for"_ Alessa took her hand in hers _"Live well… Heather"_

"Not Heather you know" The brunette looked at Alessa's eyes as she teared a bit "I'm Cheryl my sister"

Alessa smiled and said _"Live well then, Cheryl Mason, my other half, my sister"_

The now named Cheryl smiled sadly and lowered her head "I appreciate your sacrifice… I'll… try to live on, Alessa"

 **-SHE-**

 **?:?:? Hs**

 **-SHE-**

It didn't take her long to decide how to climb to the hole in the roof. Using the toilette and the cabin's door, she propelled toward the hole and climbed up, showing great athletic prowess.

Rapidly climbing up, Kari noted that above the boys bathroom there was another one.

Looking through the cabinets, Karin found some 9mm bullets and what looked like Shotgun charges.

"Let's see if I can get away from here…" Karin muttered in a low voice as she turned the knob of the door to the hallway of the second floor.

Fortunately, she found it void of monsters, though very dark.

Rummaging through her bag, Karin fetched the torch and turned it on, only to jump back in surprise.

In front of her stood a body harness that was surrounded by what looked like a human shadow.

Not having time to fetch her gun, Karin kicked it away with all of her forces, but only managed to fall forward as she went right through the monster, though it smashed the harness against her head knocking her further away.

Karin hissed at the pain from her injury and decided enough was enough. She took out both guns and rained bullets on the monster.

The monster gave a piercing cry of pain each time one bullet hit the harness, though it went by when it hit the shadow.

Karin emptied both magazines when the monster fell with a painful cry.

Sighing in relief as it stopped moving, Karin stood up and looked to the far end of the hallway. She walked until she arrived to one of the teacher's room, though it was empty and nothing of interest was there and the door to the other one was locked. The hallway ended there as well, so Karin was forced to turn toward the door that would lead to a hallway above the one where she first fought SchoolChildren.

Thinking of them, Karin couldn't help but think about some resemblance with her life. People thought she was cold and just by seeing her tomboy attitude; one person would stay away from her. People in school treated her with not only disinterest, but also tried to alienate her, especially the girls of her age.

They were not only cold to her, but showed how different they were to her.

It made her realize that maybe that was what Alessa was talking about. She knew she had negative emotions and feelings toward her classmates, but never thought it was something that important.

Karin wondered if it was all related, Arthur said after all that the monsters were manifestations of nightmares.

It didn't take long for her to open the door and enter the hallway. To her right, stood a music room which she decided to inspect.

Inside she found the place barren and dark, though closer inspection in the ground revealed a paper that had a message.

 _ **I didn't want anyone bothering me… I can't stand it anymore… I… I don't want to live anymore, not like this! I want people to respect me for what I am! For what I achieved! But that's not happening… I… I want to disappear… so I went to the roof and closed the door! I don't want to meet anyone and I threw the key where nobody will find it! I will not come down and nobody will make me!**_

 _ **With hate, Grimmwald Jowen.**_

 _ **Ps. the key is somewhere only I can reach, though it isn't the roof!**_

Karin checked the letter twice before concluding that the place she needed to go was, most likely, the roof.

It made sense if it was, the letter said so!

She folded the letter and walked out of the room to the hallway. Turning to right, Karin walked to the end and crossed the door which led to a set of stairs, though it led downstairs. Looking toward left, she saw the hallway blocked completely by a set of iron bars and chains.

Seeing no other way, Karin went down and walked into the first floor. Seeing no monster or frozen kids around, Karin decided to check the hallway. To the right it looked clear so she walked that way. Trying to open doors proved futile as they were either blocked by chains or simply stuck to the ground.

When she turned left, she saw that the door to the Schoolyard was open and beyond that it was blocked in a similar way to the hallway in the second floor.

Seeing as she wasn't willing to confront the horde of SchoolChildren, Karin turned back to the stairs, where she noted that there was a way to the basement.

Deciding her best bet to finding something useful was the basement, she made her trek downstairs.

It was dark, though it wasn't that much of a problem with her torch in hand.

The door that said storage was completely locked, much like the other doors, but the other one was not.

The room turned out to be a boiler room. Looking around she found some useful things for her.

Mainly there was a map of the whole school which she took and, much like Ichigo wrote in it with a pen. She crossed out closed doors and blocked hallways.

After that she registered the boxes and managed to find a lighter which she knew would come useful.

With it she could frighten the SchoolChildren, according to Alessa at least.

Which led her to her final concern, where to find the key to the roof? If what happened in this town was something to go by, she could guess that the letter was more important than she knew.

Looking at the map of the place, she discarded every place that would not fit the 'hint' Grimmwald gave.

"What the… this map says that there's a clock tower in the courtyard…? But I didn't see anything there…" Karin mused over it and decided to check that place. If there was a Clock Tower, it would be a good guess about the location of the key… but she would have to go through the horde of SchoolChildren.

Problem was, was it true? Was Alessa actually helping her? Why would she do that?

 _ **Karin eyed the woman suspiciously "What's in it for you?"**_

" _ **My freedom"**_

What freedom was she talking about? Karin didn't know, but she knew that it was her only clue about this whole ordeal.

Sighing in defeat, Karin thought about how to put a fire while it was raining.

Seeing a long coat hanging from a wall and some wood sticks to the side of the boiler, Karin set out to work.

She knew Yuzu was in danger. That thought was what kept her going despite being already tired.

She was going to rescue Yuzu and Ichigo.

Kon as well…

 **-SHE-**

 **?:?:? Hs**

 **-SHE-**

 **-BREAK-**

 **Well… another chapter done.**

 **Some things happened here…**

 **Karin starts playing her part in this game… I mean story. She has her own doubts and conflicts which will conflict with her goal of saving Yuzu and Ichigo… and Kon.**

 **Alessa appears and helps Karin in her own creepy way! Though she disappears... what does that mean!?**

 **Heather… no Cheryl is back bitches!**

 **Now onto the monsters and the why's**

 **SchoolChildren: Imagine Cheryl from the Shattered Memories cover, but as in boys and girls. They represent Karin's behaviour when dealing with people her age. Karin is much more mature than the others kids her age, so it's feasible to say her attitude gains her the attention of the girls in her class… not in that way! They try to isolate her and to critique her for preferring to play with boys. I know how girls can be cruel, my sisters tells me of it every day! Even if Karin is strong and doesn't particularly care for what they think or say, a small part of her subconsciously cares and that part is what comes into action here.**

 **Remnant (The shadow thingy): In SH: Origins, they represent Travis fear of the other patients in Cedar Groove when he visited his mother, but it also represent his fear of the unknown. I believe this applies to Karin as well.**

 **?: Ichigo's thing.**

 **Now onto reviews!**

 **-Meech Macko-**

 **Meech Macko: Urahara's past seemed strange… oh well… Isshin should be worried if one of his daughters are missing… does he not know that his son is powerless?**

 **Me: Well Urahara IS strange… About the Isshin part I think that the man trusts his son about taking care of his sisters and he didn't have a way to know his children would fall in the nest of vipers known as Silent Hill. Even he didn't know of its existence! Only Urahara and his strangeness!**

 **Only one review this time! SO we can finish this early!**

 **Now before you say anything, 3180 words of the 3587 were part of the story so this time it was longer than the latest one!**

 **With nothing more to say, I bid you good night, for me at least, and tell you that my next update will be ES-RE!**

 **BYE!**


	9. The Panther

**Silent Hill Extreme**

 **Chapter 08: The Panther**

"You know we're being followed, right?"

Yoruichi looked up to Isshin who had a serious expression in his face for a change "I didn't get as far as I am without picking up things like that. I was the leader of the special forces after all…"

"I know; will you take care of him?"

"Nope, too much work"

The serious expression melted from Isshin's face as he face faulted "Come on! Do I have to do everything?! I had to open the Senkaimon myself!"

"That's because I left my Zanpakuto at Kisuke's" Yoruichi shrugged with a teasing smirk "I could not do anything about it…"

"Damn…" Isshin muttered as he stopped and walked toward the alley behind them.

Upon walking in, he spotted the man who's been following them since the beginning. The man's eyes widened at being discovered so easily "Guess I have no way ta run away, ne?"

Isshin, seeing the man trying to sweet talk him, put his arm against the wall, effectively blocking the man's way out "Who are you?"

Locking eyes with Isshin proved to be a mistake as the man flinched from the ferocity of the Shinigami's stare. Gathering his bearings, he pulled out his officer badge and showed it to the man "My name's Brandt, Police Officer from Augusta, Maine. _I_ should be asking who _you_ are, Foreigner"

Isshin studied the man until he sighed "I'm sorry for that, but I've been under a lot of pressure and stress lately"

"I get it" Brandt waved him off "You're Japanese… you're related to Ichigo, right?"

Now Isshin's eyes widened and he rapidly asked "You've seen my son!?"

"That I did, good lad that one" Brandt replied as he walked out of the alley "He was with his sister looking around the place"

Isshin looked visibly relieved. Before he could say anything else, his cell phone rang out. Pulling it out, he saw the number was Ichigo's. "What?"

He opened his phone and answered but only heard static from it. Ending the call, he tried to call back. This time, he heard his son's voice.

"Ichigo, what the hell happened!?" Isshin said catching the attention of Brandt and Yoruichi.

" **Dad …*Bzzzt*… lost her"**

"What are you talking about?!" Lost? Thinking on that, Brandt only mentioned _a_ sister…

" **Yuzu …*Bzzzt*…!"** Isshin could hear his son sobbing about something… Lost? Yuzu? No… **"They're here…"**

"Who is there? Ichigo!?" He only heard the buzzing sound of the cell phone and then the call was cut.

"Was it them?" Brandt asked him.

"Yes" Isshin said as he clenched his fists "It seems that Yuzu got lost"

Yoruichi cupped her chin in thought "So Ichigo and Karin are looking for her around here?"

Brandt chuckled at hearing them "More like kidnapped"

Isshin rounded on him and picked him up from the floor in a strong grip "WHAT DO YOU KNOW!?"

"That Yuzu was kidnapped by a religious cult and that your children are on one of their games!" Brandt replied calmly.

Isshin dropped him and walked away.

Seeing this, Yoruichi tried to stop him "Isshin! Where are you going?"

"I'm going to find my children" He said in a deadly tone.

Seeing him walking away, Yoruichi followed after him, but before long, they heard something clatter in the floor.

Looking down they had no time to react for what came.

It was a metal cylinder that expelled a grey gas from it. Isshin, Yoruichi and Brandt couldn't help but feel sleepy until they fell down to the unforgiving floor.

Before falling to the effects of the gas, Isshin managed to distinguish the voice of a man "Well… aren't these three an inconvenience? I guess I'll be taking them with me, for now…"

 **-SHE-**

 **?:?:? Hs**

 **-SHE-**

A cloaked figure walked under the heavy rain that poured on Midwich Elementary School. Rather than covering her body, Karin used it to cover the flame from the rain.

It did the trick; she was walking among SchoolChildren like nothing. They seemed to back away from her something that made Karin feel smug about it.

As a measure against them, Karin decided to leave a candle in front of the door that led to the stairs. The front side of the school was filled with the bastards.

Now she was walking slowly as to not disturb the shimmering flame.

Looking around the place she noted that there _used_ to be a clock tower, most likely. There was a corner or the schoolyard that had rubble and debris threw around.

Deciding that this place was her best bet, Karin set to work. First, to manoeuvre easier, she decided to set the candle under a piece of wood which had two stone pillars at its sides.

Then she got to look around…

It was difficult, taking in account that there was mud and that it was terribly dark. If it wasn't for the candle that was barely resisting, she would be in the dark.

Karin dipped her hand in the mud and started searching for the key.

Unfortunately, she came out with nothing "Damn… I can't find it…"

In a fit of anger, Karin punched the mud which splashed everywhere, but it had a reward as she hit something hard in the ground.

"What's this… can it be!?" She dug further until she reached a wood box which she took out and opened "It's here!"

While Karin mentally cheered, she did not note that when she punched the ground, mud splattered on the candle.

The candle went out…

"It's a bit dark here…" Karin turned around and stared in horror as the SchoolChildren came after her "Wait a minute… the candle… damn it!"

She broke in a run towards safety. The monster children came after her, though never came close to her, she was faster. That is until she tripped in the mud and fell to the floor.

"Shit!" She tried to crawl to the gateway where the candle stood, her salvation as of now, but SchoolChildren caught her by her ankle.

Feeling the same pain from before, Karin reacted quickly and smacked the wood box on the monster's head which made it let go, letting Karin crawl to safety.

The candle did the trick and the bastards retreated away from the warm light.

Now she had the key that most likely took her to the medallion.

 **-SHE-**

 **?:?:? Hs**

 **-SHE-**

Isshin blearily opened his eyes and rapidly noted that he could not move his arms.

"Isshin you in there?"

It was Yoruichi's voice. At least she was with him. "Yes I'm here. You okay?"

Yoruichi snorted into the darkness and retorted "I'm having the time of my life" She drawled sarcastically "I can't move my hands, I was put to sleep by a gas that should have not affected me and finally this Gigai does not let me get out of these bindings… stupid weak body"

"I wonder why the hell we came with those…" Isshin wondered aloud, questioning his previous intentions.

"Ya now we can't talk with people in spirit form, right?"

"Err… I already knew that…"

". . ."

". . ."

"Anyway… any smart idea?"

Isshin put a thoughtful expression, not that Yoruichi could see, and nodded satisfied with the results "Nope"

"Isshin…" She said menacingly.

"Do you fit through the bars of that window?"

Looking up Yoruichi nodded, telling him she agreed with him, and Isshin proceeded to help her up. She took the chance to escape what she realized was a cell, most likely in a police station.

"Isshin I'll be back with help, this place feels strange"

"Be safe"

Just when she left, the door to the cell was opened by a man Isshin could not see…

"It seems someone is missing…" The voice sang mockingly. The man turned the light on and was revealed to be Norman. "It's your turn, foreigner"

Norman pulled out a pad which a red button and pressed it. In that moment, electricity coursed through Isshin's body, causing him severe pain.

"This is what expects you if you try to break free… the woman is now out of my range… I shouldn't have left that way of escape so easy for you two" Norman said in an over dramatically way.

"What have you done to my children?"

It was barely above a whisper, but Norman heard it well "The Japanese brats eh? They're doing an errand for me… I assume you're their father, right?"

Isshin simply glared at the man.

"The innocent one though is in one of our enclaves…"

Now Isshin tried to stand up to strangle the man, key word _tried_.

"It's no use, but I think I will get some interesting information from you, like I did with the police officer" Norman grinned as he pulled from the man's hair to drag him.

All the while, Isshin seethed in anger _'Come back soon, Yoruichi!'_

 **-SHE-**

 **?:?:? Hs**

 **-SHE-**

Karin breathed slowly as she stood in front of a door.

This was the door that would take her to the roof. It wasn't difficult to manoeuvre her way to the stairs that led there. She took the last of the 'Healthy Drink' healing the frozen leg that the SchoolChildren gave her. Now she was looking at the door she just unlocked with the key she found earlier. This was the easy part.

The difficult part was what Ichigo told her…

" _Karin, listen well!" Ichigo saw the ice slowly cover him; by now it was by his waist. "You're going to the other world! Look for the medallion! Use your guns consciously! Remember there must be a big monster out there! Kill it and come back!"_

Karin clenched her hands in her guns. The only reason she didn't blast those bastards head off was Ichigo's piece of advice. This was nerve wrecking. She didn't know what to expect. She only had one thing in mind as of now, something Ichigo remarked clearly.

" _Stay alive!"_

"Don't worry, Ichigo… I'll come out of this and we will find Yuzu"

As she opened the door, she said one last thought out loud.

"I'll stand beside you, Ichigo"

 **-SHE-**

 **?:?:? Hs**

 **-SHE-**

It was pitiful; the way people lived and died.

It was something her father instilled in her since she was young.

Another thing the man indoctrinated her in, was the ways of the cult. It was because of that, that she was willing to go so in deep like this.

She had blood in her hands; she carried the body of the police officer after all. She killed the officer; he was trying to play the bad cop, something she didn't appreciate. Normally she would play with her victims for more time before executing them, but this man was a special case.

He looked for it.

"I wonder if this cycle will end…" She muttered as she finished closing the bag she put the body in.

"What are you doing now?" The voice, she knew belonged to her father "We have the Japanese one in the interrogation, waiting for you"

"I'm sorry father, I was disposing of the body" She said in a cheery voice. It was sickly sweet, something she did not identify herself with.

"Don't bother with that saccharine act in front of me, our goal is closer than ever" Norman said with glee pouring from his mouth.

She returned to her stoic expression and nodded, but hissed in pain as her belly ached heavily "Ghk"

"You're getting cramps again?" Norman asked, not a bit of worry in his eyes.

Layla stared at the eyes of her father and wondered to herself _'He does not care for me… why I am with him then?'_ She knew the answer _'I have no one else…'_ It was true, she was alone since her mother died and her father took a leading role in the cult _'Can't he see me like him…'_

-Flashback-

 _"Yuzu! Karin_!" Ichigo shouted as he ran toward the car. Layla stared from a safe distance as the followers of the cult tucked Yuzu in and rapidly left _"Karin! Are you alright? Did they do something to you?"_

 _"No, but they have Yuzu! We have to follow them!"_ The black haired girl shouted most likely hurt for losing her sister.

 _"Right"_ they got into the car and Ichigo couldn't make it start up. _"What the hell?!"_ He got out of the car and checked the engine. _"They broke it! They made sure we couldn't follow them!"_

Layla looked down to her hands and saw the tools she used to break down the car.

Karin looked on the verge of tears while Ichigo started punching and kicking the car.

 _"DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT ALL!"_

The blonde haired girl realised that the Medium's brother really cared for her, something that was alien to her.

After seeing them get into the truck, Layla went inside and called for her father _"They're going"_

" _ **Good, with luck this one will be the chosen one"**_

" _I made sure of it. The spirits wander around her, she's the one"_

" _ **She better be… or else"**_

The conversation was cut and Layla was left to her own thoughts _'Can someone care for me like he does for her sisters?'_

-Flashback End-

"You didn't answer, Layla"

That snapped her out of her line of thoughts "I'm sorry, they're disturbing, but I can still carry my duties"

"No" The man said firmly "It's too risky. I would rather our ticket to Paradise is not killed because of your actions. Go to rest, I'll take care of the interrogations then…"

Layla nodded and left towards her room, silently grateful for this reprieve. This burden was taking its toll on her _'Paradise, that's what father wants… he will only find hell'_

 **-SHE-**

 **?:?:? Hs**

 **-SHE-**

Karin stared wide eyed at what was in front of her.

Under the heavy cloak of the rain stood a panther-like monster whose white skin was covered in metal plates in several parts. In the sides of its mouth sat a piece of metal which resembled the bone which would belong in that part.

That did not scare Karin at all.

Its electric blue eyes did. They were cold, calculating, and fierce.

They were merciless.

Karin slowly stepped out in the rain and felt as the water soaked her very being. It was cold, she noted dumbly; she was staring at the eyes of the beast.

They were measuring her.

The standstill went on until the beast seemed to scoff at her.

It was not taking her seriously; Karin knew that much. It annoyed her, but it served in her favour.

She was being underestimated.

Seemingly tired of this standstill, the beast rushed forward toward her and swiped with its claws. Karin dodged to the side by the nick of a hair and pulled her gun and took a shot at its back.

Unfortunately, the bullet lodged itself in the one of the pieces of metal covering the beast.

Slowly the beast turned around to look at her with what looked like a mocking grin, and pounced at her once again.

This time, with adrenaline through her veins, Karin let instincts guide her as she did not know what to consciously do. She fell to the floor and The Panther sailed above her.

From the floor, Karin took several shots at the beast that were either deflected by the plates or were imbedded in the skin.

The beast growled in pain and rapidly turned around to jump into Karin who had not time to get up to dodge properly and got bitten in the end "ARGH!"

Pain throbbed in her right leg as it was munched by the beast over and over. It wasn't until she managed to get a shot to the beast's face that it let go and jumped back in pain.

Trying to bear the pain, Karin looked up to see the panther. It was not faring better than her. Blood dripped from its left eye which was closed for obvious reasons, but with its lonely eye, it glared death toward Karin.

Karin could not get up; she knew that if she put some weight over her foot, she would double over in pain. Thinking quickly, she pulled out her guns and pointed them at the beast which came lunging at her.

When its maw were wide open, Karin emptied the cartridge into its mouth "DIE!"

The beast fell forward, collapsing over Karin whose eyes widened upon seeing how close she came to its mouth; she was a hair's distance from her doom.

Its eye was open, staring right into her, scaring her greatly, but she could not move away. It was too heavy to move and Karin was injured.

Black spots appeared on her vision as she turned to look to the side where she spotted what looked like the damned medallion.

With the last of her strength, Karin extended her arms toward it, but her vision blacked.

She fell unconscious…

 **-SHE-**

 **?:?:? Hs**

 **-SHE-**

It was daytime and Karin noted that when the sunlight struck her in the eyes. She hated that feeling…

"Up already, Karin?"

That voice…

Looking up, Karin saw her brother's face. He was smiling down at her.

"I'm happy you're alright"

"Ichigo…" Karin muttered as she took in her brother's presence. When she did, she buried her face in his chest. She realized then that she was asleep in her brother's lap "I thought I… You're alright!"

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm proud of you" Ichigo said as he stroked his sister's hair "You did it yourself. Whatever you went against, you beat it"

"Yeah… though my leg…"

Ichigo chuckled at that, irritating Karin a bit "It seems like a theme for you to get your leg injured all the time…" Ichigo pulled out a bottle from his bag and showed it to her "While you were asleep I forced you to drink this, your legs should be fine"

Karin looked at it and wondered "Is that a Healthy Drink?"

"Yeah, I found it on my way up here after the ice melted away, though I had some help"

"Really? Who?"

"WHO ELSE? I, THE GREAT KON-SAMA, HAVE SAVED YOUR-!"

*BANG*

Ichigo deadpanned at Karin who had her gun out, pointed at Kon "What? He was annoying me"

"You're not going to take those things home"

Karin smirked and rested her head on her brother's lap, content for the moment of relative peace they had "Who knows…"

Ichigo smiled and ignored the complaints of the lion plushy.

Checking his phone he was shocked by the time and _day_ it was "Karin… we're leaving now"

Karin looked curiously at her brother and asked back "Why?"

"We have less than ten hours…"

"WHAT!?"

 **-SHE-**

 **09:48:56HS**

 **-SHE-**

 **-BREAK-**

 **Okay chapter finished…**

 **Took me some time, sorry for that, but I was starting university once again and I had to adapt once again to the rhythm. I made some space to actually write this among all the other homework I have, so be damn grateful!**

 **Now to today events…**

 **Karin bad-ass as ever finishing off a boss!**

 **Yoruichi escapes and Isshin gets shocked!**

 **What about Layla and Norman!?**

 **LESS THAN TEN HOURS!?**

 **I told your beforehand that time fluctuated because of events that are to come…**

 **NOW ONTO REVIEWS!**

 **Only one review and from a guest!**

 **-Guest-**

 **Guest: So now Isshin and Yoruichi comes into play, that was a bit unexpected. Are you going to have their fears play a part in the story? I have to also ask are you going to have alternate endings just like the game? The final question is this story going to go past the town of silent hill since you have been hinting about Yhwach return?**

 **Me: I hope unexpected in a good way haha. I have something thought about but as you see, Yoruichi is going out for help. If it doesn't bother you, I will be borrowing that idea. Until this moment I thought of this more like a story based on a story more than a game. The diverse endings idea is great; I already wrote the basic lines of each ending, Five if you must know, that I will put up as separate chapters, marking which will be the 'cannon' ending for Bleach and Silent Hill respectively. I thought some UFO endings as well haha. About Yhwach, I was just hinting that the man still exists in this world, though it is mentioned that he's not ready for an assault on SS. I will not continue past there as the story will most likely lose the 'crossover' part and would continue normally like in the manga. Thanks for the review!**

 **That's all for now, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'm sorry to say that this story is going to be put in a VERY short hiatus until I finish Eureka Seven Re-Evolution. It has only two chapters left, eleven and twelve. I'm also considering an epilogue which I'm almost finished with mapping out.**

 **Don't worry about this Hiatus, the story will not be marked as one as it may seem to you like I took too long to update again, which is not strange for me xD**

 **After that I plan to work full time into this one until I finish or I get close to finishing it. Then I will post another story I've been writing every time I had a writer's block :)**

 **Hope you follow, favourite and review! You guys help me grow as an author, so please do so!**

 **BYE BYE!**


	10. The Starman

**Silent Hill Extreme**

 **Chapter 09: The Starman**

It did not take long to go back to the entrance of the school. Ichigo and Karin were in a serious hurry. They had less than ten hours to find the last medallion.

With no time to lose they set out toward Midwich St. in order to get an idea of where to go from there.

"Where should we go now?" Karin wonders out loud "To the church?"

Ichigo shakes his head in negative "I wouldn't want to go there… We should go looking for Brandt"

Before Karin could question how they were going to get to the other side of the lake, Ichigo motions for her to follow him.

Seeing where they were going, Karin grinned in anticipation. It happens that near the school was the Parking Lot.

Ichigo walked to a car, a blue sedan, and tried opening the door. It was to no avail. He tried the same with several abandoned cars with the same result. It wasn't until one of the last ones that the door opened.

Ichigo sighed in relief "Good… I wouldn't want to have to break the glass of one of them…"

Ichigo got in the car and Karin sat next to him. The Orange haired teen rummaged through the car looking for the keys. He saw once in a movie that 'Yankees' left their cars open with the keys stashed somewhere in them. This happened when the main character was in an old town, much like this one.

It was Karin who found the keys after all "They're here" She said pointing the rear mirror. They were hanging for everyone to see.

"Let's go" Ichigo says as he turns on the engine. Shifting into first gear, Ichigo set out towards "Brandt said he was going to the school that's located in the other side of the lake… we should start there"

They came out of the Parking Lot into Midwich St. and turned left. When they came upon Bradbury St. they turned right and kept going until arriving to Bachman Rd. There they turned right, in direction of Toluca Lake.

"Why don't you want to go to the church?" Karin questioned her brother. It was the logic solution. Ask the madman about where they should go and be done with it.

Ichigo clenched his hands roughly around the steering wheel before answering with a troubled expression "Because if I go there… I will kill that man" Ichigo said with a grave tone and a sombre look on his face.

Karin eyed her brother while the town became forest and grass fields. They kept driving for what felt like hours but was not more than fifteen minutes before they arrived to a T intersection. They stopped by the side of the road.

In front of them stood the lake. To one side, some sheds and the Lighthouse while to the other side stood the Amusement Park.

"Where to now?" Karin wondered while pulling out a map she found in the compartment of the car "We should go right. That way we will get to Chastain Heights and Pearl Creek" Karin said but stopped upon seeing her brother. He was looking to the Amusement Park "Ichigo?"

Ichigo meanwhile looked at the place he knew nothing about, but felt something foul from there. He felt something he did not like at all. Something that felt… familiar somehow. But in a twisted way. Not like something you recognize by appearance, but something you feel in your gut.

Instinct

Something Ichigo took time to trust in. Something that let him battle head to head with powerful enemies like Grimmjow and Ulquiorra.

That very same feeling told him that this place had something he had to see. Instinct compelled him to do so.

It was then that he felt a powerful shake to his shoulder. It was Karin who was shouting something at him.

"- going on?! Ichigo!"

"Sorry Karin" Ichigo shook his head trying to vanish those thoughts from his head "You were saying?"

Karin looked at her brother and asked "Is everything alright, Ichigo?"

Ichigo shook his head "Nothing… it's just that I have a feeling where we should go next…"

Karin raised an eyebrow at this "You sure?"

Ichigo pulled into the road again and turned right "I am" It wasn't long before they stopped in front of the Amusement Park "This is the place"

Karin looked at the place and thought about it "If this place is where the last medallion is… we'll be closer to Yuzu than ever"

Ichigo nodded and he looked up 'Lakeside Amusement Park'. The entrance had, curiously enough, a few families waiting in line to get inside the park.

"There's people here?" Ichigo wonders curiously. Karin walks up to the entrance, avoiding the cue but was stopped by Ichigo who held her shoulder "Don't. We call enough attention with our appearance" Ichigo says while pointing toward some locals who were looking at them apprehensively.

Karin scoffed at that but relented any way. They made the line and after ten minutes they managed to enter the park.

What greeted them was not what they expected. A man in a pink bunny costume came at them and said "Hello little girl!" Referring to Karin "I invite you to come to the stage in fifteen minutes for the special show of today!"

Ichigo's eyes shone with amusement as he said "Do you want to go, Little Girl?" His amusement lasted as long as he heard a click which he related with a certain pistol that was pocketed in Karin's belt "Better not…"

They kept walking through the park, trying to explore as much as they could in the time limit they set for staying there. They were not wasting more than half an hour there.

It was fifteen minutes later that saw them outside the rollercoaster and Karin was starting to get frustrated "It was a mistake coming here" She says through gritted teeth.

"No" Ichigo says back, but even he was starting to think this was a waste of time "There _must_ be something"

"Face it, Ichigo! There's nothing worth here!" Karin shots back, anger in her voice. In the background she could hear the excited cheer of the people in the Stage.

Ichigo was about to retort when he heard cries of terror coming in the same direction. They turned around and saw people running away from the Stage. People cried in terror.

Ichigo managed to stop a woman to ask what happened.

"It's horrible!" The woman cried "They were going to reveal something behind curtains, but behind it, there was a killed man!"

Karin looked at Ichigo in shock and nodded to the woman "Thanks"

Brother and Sister ran toward the stage where they were met with a sight as gruesome as saddening.

"No…" Karin said weakly and she fell on her knees and looked away.

Ichigo clenched his fist at the sight "Damn Brandt…"

Indeed, in front of them was Brandt. He was dead. He was covered in his own blood. But that was not all. He was tied in the ground to a giant star that had Ichigo take a step back in shock.

It was a Quincy Star…

"Who the hell did this…?" Ichigo muttered under his breath.

The Ex-Shinigami walked to the prone man and composed himself against the foul smell of rotting flesh. Examining the body, Ichigo found that he was repeatedly stabbed in every part of his body.

"This was done by a psycho" Ichigo says in shock "Why did this happen?"

Karin, who by now walked over to Ichigo, theorises "Maybe he found something he wasn't supposed to find…"

"Maybe" Ichigo sees something clutched in the man's hand and groans as he recognizes it "He's holding one of them…"

Karin inspects it suspiciously "Someone set him up here… they wanted us to find the medallion…"

"Seems about right…" Ichigo sighs for what felt like the hundredth time this day "If we touch it…"

"We'll go to _that_ world…" Karin confirms what they both knew "We're both going this time…"

"Damn right" Ichigo says as he picks Brandt's arms and knock it against the floor to make the dead body release the medallion they needed to get Yuzu back "At the same time"

Karin nods and prepares to touch the medallion at the same time as Ichigo.

"Now!"

 **-SHE-**

 **08:56:12HS**

 **-SHE-**

"So tell me, Shinigami" Norman drawls as he walks back and forth in the small room he correctly calls the Interrogation Room "Why did you decide to come here?"

"To get my children back!" Isshin trashes in the table he's strapped to.

"I cannot allow that" Norman sighs in exasperation "Your presence here is dangerous in itself. If you had anything in your mind troubling you, it could deter the nightmare from what I need it to be…"

"What?" Isshin questions, not understanding anything this man said "What do you mean by nightmare?"

"A Nightmare is the manifestations of one soul's fears. Dark rituals are in work here… And your children are in a pilgrimage of sorts to obtain what they think will end this nightmare" Norman explains as he starts digging a scalpel into Isshin's shoulder. The man grunted in pain, trying to hide it as well as he could "The way to paradise is closer to me than ever… I will complete Herr Doctor's work"

Isshin looks up through the pain and asks "You're a Quincy?"

"Not at this moment, I'm afraid" Norman confesses "My accent slipped there…"

"What is this paradise!?" Isshin pushes for more answers "Is it worth it to kill for it?!"

Norman turns toward Isshin with a wicked smile "The doctor may have denied it in the past, but he was just as decided as I to meet this end, even if the way to obtain it differs in my case. After all, I just recently found the records for this ritual…"

Isshin tries to get free from this madman but fails, like all the previous times.

"You cannot escape, Shinigami" Norman says seriously "This whole building is imbued with the same stone you surround yourself in the Seiretei. Inside this place, and more specifically because of those binds you have over your body, you won't be able to mould Spiritual Energy"

Isshin gasped as another knife was inserted in his leg "Then why keep me alive?"

"A Bargaining Chip" Norman smiled as he moved the scalpel stuck in Isshin's shoulder, causing the man to barely contain the shout of pain "Those kids are very emotional… Better that way for me. They're easy to manipulate…"

Isshin seethed at the way he was speaking of his children. If he could, he would bash the smug face of the man torturing him. _'But I can't do anything. He's rendering my Reiryoku useless… I can't even come out of my gigai… whatever he did to me while I was unconscious with Yoruichi… Hope you have luck out there, Yoruichi!'_

"One final question" Norman starts as he plays with a butcher's knife "Where did that woman go? The Shinigami woman escaped… so tell me where did she go beside Japan or the Soul Society!?"

Isshin did not utter a word and Norman sighed at this.

"So stubborn… Just like Haschwald used to say your species were…" He says as he stabs Isshin in stomach.

"ARGH!"

The cries of pain went on for two hours before they ceased…

 **-SHE-**

 **08:56:12HS**

 **-SHE-**

As the world around them melted into the familiar sight, for them, Ichigo and Karin prepared to confront whatever it was that they had to kill…

A screech was heard along the whole park and Ichigo knew that this was the monster they were after…

His instinct told him so…

Another thing his instinct told him was that someone was behind him and Karin. Someone with the intent to kill. Karin felt it too as she tensed and eyed Ichigo sideways.

"Don't move"

Ichigo felt a bead of sweat running down his back. The click coming from behind him sounded much like a fire weapon for his tastes.

Ichigo saw his sister here. It was all he could see. A fire weapon was being pointed to his sister. His first priority was to ensure her safety.

Slowly he raised his hand above his head to show he meant no harm "We mean no harm. Please drop the weapon"

"How can I know you're not from the Order?" The voice, now he noted it was female, inquired.

It was Karin who answered "We're not from the order! We're not from this country altogether! We just came to save our sister!" Karin says in the calmest voice she could manage at the moment "She was kidnapped by the order! My brother and I are looking for some medallions to exchange them for our sister!"

The voice was silent for some seconds, as if mulling over the words that she just heard "How can I know you're telling the truth?"

"You can't" It was Ichigo who replied and he gave a leap of faith as he turned around and pressed the Shotgun's cannon to his head, startling the brown haired woman who stared at him with shocked eyes.

Ichigo knew her, but that was for another moment. His sister's life is on stake. So he looked directly in her eyes and dared her to pull the trigger.

He was out of time. He needed to kill the creature lurking this amusement park and this delayed him.

Every second counted.

So he followed his instinct and stared at her waiting to see what she did…

The girl stared at Ichigo before hardening her eyes.

*BANG*

"ICHIGO!"

 **-SHE-**

 **08:51:32HS**

 **-SHE-**

 **-BREAK-**

 **Now lovely people! I hope you won't be too angered to see I actually updated! Hey… that's a brick? Nice Brick… hey! Don't throw it at me! OUCH!**

 **Okay sorry. I've been gone for far too long, but as they say, 'weed never dies'**

 **Well I'm weed ha-ha**

 **Now onto today events!**

 **AMUSEMENT PARK! The very same one that Heather transverses in the past! Where the last Medallion was conveniently located!**

 **Ichigo's instinct were good for him many times in this chapter!**

 **Isshin is not having a good day at all…**

 **Norman's plot darkens… damn if he's a mysterious bastard… even I don't know what he plans… -.-'**

 **Mysterious woman appears! And Ichigo seems to know her!**

 **Mysterious Woman assaults Ichigo!? WTF!?**

 **What's going to happen!?**

 **Find out in the next chapter, duh!**

 **Now onto reviews! I've got three! Woo!**

 **-ARSLOTHES-**

 **ARSLOTHES: interesting fic**

 **ME: Thanks! I appreciate it!**

 **-Enjali-**

 **Enjali: I love this fanfic, and want to read more of it till it ends! I'm starting to think Kisuke will show up there at some point to help out. That would be funny.**

 **ME: Thank you! I'm working on the 'till it ends' part but I promise that I will finish this story like I did with my other stories recently. It would be funny, but a bit overkill haha. I imagine him appearing in the middle of the ritual with a goofy smile saying something like 'Hey I'm not** _ **that**_ **late!' It would be hilarious! Keep tuned!**

 **-DarkBlur2005-**

 **DarkBlur2005: Wait a second… Panther-like… Bone at the edge of the mouth… Electric blue… Grimmjow?...**

 **ME: Well… it's related to Ichigo's fear that create this nightmare. Something must be bothering him… Thanks for reading by the way!**

 **-Well that's all for now. Hope you like this chapter! I invite you to see my other stories… they're not many, but they're good! (If you like the franchises used)-**

 **Just so you know I've been listening a live show of Alan Parson's Project while writing, not David Bowie like many would think! So complain to him if you don't like the inspiration it gave me haha! Seriously though they're an amazing group if a bit old for the taste of many.**

 **Well bye people!**

 **Next Chapter: The Park**

 **(Plus there will be a Yuzu POV!)**


	11. The Park

**Silent Hill Extreme**

 **Chapter 10: The Park**

How did it end like this?

It started very well, Ichigo and Karin were having a great time. She was having a great time.

Their vacations to the United States were one of the best she ever had. Disney did that to one's opinion about vacations.

Then it went right down the drain when _they_ came…

It was too fast for her to fully comprehend before it was done.

She was sleeping at the time. So when she was roughly pulled away from the warm embrace of sleep, she knew something was wrong.

Ichigo would never wake her up like this and Karin was caring while doing this… maybe they thought she was made of glass… like if anything that touched her could harm her…

She knew it wasn't anyone in her family. The people taking her away from the car Ichigo rented were cold. Not in attitude, but in their auras.

She did not like this at all. She was roughly thrown into a van and the cloaked members of what she eventually came to know as the Order drugged her into sleep.

That's where her last memory outside Silent Hill ended…

When she woke up, it was to see that she was in a room like any other. It looked old and neglected. She got up and walked to the door to see if anyone could help her.

Then she remembered…

She would get no help here…

As quietly as she could, she opened the door and walked outside. She saw a hallway that was filled with doors.

Yuzu Kurosaki went inside the room she occupied and looked around for anything useful for her to use. She came upon a loose wood plank on the floor and decided it was good enough to defend herself from anything that would come at her.

Quietly, she walked outside and walked by the hallway, sticking close to the wall. She came upon a staircase which she walked down. Upon arriving to the 1st floor, she came upon a passageway that led to a door.

The door to her freedom…

She walked in that direction and opened the door that led to the streets of where she was. It was snowy and fog covered the sky. She could barely see. Looking around she realised that she was in a town.

She stopped contemplating when she heard footsteps behind her. They were coming…

Looking in front of her, Yuzu saw a park and decided it was her best bet at hiding.

She ran towards it and barely paid any notice to the sign that named said park 'Logan's Park'.

She ran as fast as she could and knew there was little chance of her escaping…

"Ichigo… Karin… Help me…"

She managed to run until she came upon a fountain when she heard a cruel voice speaking to her…

"Playtime is over, little girl" She turned around and saw a cloaked person who gripped her in a way she could not get away "Enjoy the fresh air because this is the last time you'll smell it!"

And everything went black for her…

 **-SHE-**

*BANG*

"ICHIGO!" It was the desperate cry of Karin upon hearing the shotgun going off. She turned around to see the shotgun's cannon smoking. The cannon was pointing besides Ichigo's head. Ichigo stood frozen in place, looking behind him. Karin did the same and saw that a straightjacket was hoping to catch them unguarded "Y-you…"

The woman sighed and lowered her shotgun "I will believe what you claim"

Ichigo and Karin sighed in relief and felt as a weight in their shoulder was lifted.

Now that the tension was gone, Ichigo turned to look at the woman who looked to be around the same age as him. She wasn't that tall, but had long brown hair tied in a ponytail. She wore an orange shirt and green skirt. Over her shirt, she wore a white vest.

But that was not what caught his interest. It wasn't that she was pretty.

It was her state. She looked tired, hell she looked exhausted. Her body and clothes were covered in grime and caked blood.

She looked at him with questioning eyes before Karin asked "You're related to Alessa… right?"

The woman nodded and looked at her "That's right. I'm He… I'm Cheryl"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow at the slip up. He shook his head and said "I'm Ichigo and this is my sister Karin. This Alessa wouldn't happen to be the black haired one with pale face, right?"

"That's right… she's my… sister" Cheryl said reluctantly. She did not know these people. She would not share her secrets with them.

That was what Ichigo perceived from her. She is a reserved person and Ichigo accepted that.

He was the same, unless he's with family or friends.

"Okay I won't meddle, but I won't buy that" Ichigo said as he unsheathed his katana "But it's not the moment to speak. We've got a customer"

Both Cheryl and Karin turned around to see a _really_ strange creature.

"It's a Closer" Cheryl mutter under her breath.

The Closer is a tall, menacing creature, with thick, all-encompassing arms. It seems to have its parts stitched together.

"I want to be farther from it…" Karin mutters as she prepares for the battle. She pulled out her guns while Cheryl raised her shotgun.

The creature got close to them and swung its humungous arm toward the trio. While Ichigo rolled forward and slashed its leg, Karin rolled to the side and took a shot to the head.

Cheryl meanwhile simply blocked the arms with her shotgun and pushed it back. As soon as she did it, she pointed her weapon to its chest and pulled the trigger repeatedly.

All of it without flinching…

Karin had a new admiration for this woman while Ichigo nodded thoughtfully. She would not slow them down.

The Closer fell to the ground and Cheryl went to its head and struck it, ending its pain.

Karin approached her and whistled "Whoa you're good…"

"I've been here for a long time. I had to be good…" Cheryl says as she eyes her surroundings.

Ichigo looks at her thoughtfully before saying "You mean Silent Hill or this Nightmare?"

Cheryl looks at him in the eyes and replies gravely "Both…"

Ichigo was about to ask another question but Karin interrupted "Guys we need to leave this place. Yuzu's life is on the line"

"You're right" Ichigo agrees as he sheathes his Katana "We need to find the medallion to get out of this Nightmare"

"A medallion?" Cheryl questions him, but it was Karin who answered.

"The Medallions of Jungfrau. We don't know why they want it, but if we give the three of them to this bastard called Norman, we get Yuzu back and leave the town" Karin explains as she shows the two medallions they already have.

Cheryl let out a mirthless laugh upon hearing that to what Ichigo gets a crossed look on his face "What's your problem, huh!?"

Cheryl chuckles and looks at Ichigo "I'm sorry, it's just that you're more naïve than what I thought you were. The Order won't do something like kidnapping your sister just to make you find those medallions. They always want something more and they will manipulate you to obtain it…"

"You say that they're using us to get this medallions for something more than what he told us?" Ichigo asks her.

"What did he told you?" Cheryl asks curiously.

Karin crosses her arms and replies "He told us that he wants to end Silent Hill's nightmare"

Cheryl actually laughed at that "That's bullshit and I can tell it without looking at the man!"

Ichigo had a bad feeling about this "What you mean is…"

"Knowing how the order works, your sister is either alive if useful or dead if-!" Cheryl was interrupted by Ichigo picking her up by the scruff of her vest.

"Don't finish!" Ichigo said harshly "She is alive and we will get her back. That much I know!"

Not backing down, Cheryl head-butted with Ichigo "How do you know!?"

"Instinct"

Seeing conflict on the way, Karin stepped between the two and said "Even…" It pained her saying this, but at this moment she was the only one with level head "Even if Yuzu is dead… we have to get out of here" Karin looks at Cheryl and asks "There must be a rare creature around here. If you know where to find it, tell us!"

Cheryl and Ichigo were surprised by the firm tone in Karin's voice and relented the fighting. Cheryl crossed her arms and nodded "There is one… a very dangerous one. When I tried to fight it, it almost killed me. It usually is in the area surrounding the Rollercoaster"

"That's our ticket to the real world" Ichigo sighed and looked around "How do we get there?"

Cheryl sighed and looked toward the exit of the Stage area "I guess if we are three there are more chances of killing it. We get out of this area and when we arrive to the swing rocket, we turn right"

"Let's go then" Ichigo took the initiative and walked in the direction of the Rollercoaster.

 **-SHE-**

Yuzu woke up once again to find herself tied to the bed this time. There was no escape she guessed now.

"So the princess woke up, huh?"

Yuzu turned to see a man who seemed to be in his fifties. He had brown hair and was very pale.

"Who are you?" Yuzu said in perfect English. She edged away from the man as much as she could while tied by her arms and legs.

"My name is Norman Young and you young girl will be a part of something greater" Norman explains to the confused girl "You see, your brother and sister are looking for some artefacts I need"

This man was very forward with his use for her "What do you mean by something greater?"

"Ah, curious eh? You see, you will help me achieve what many failed in the past, I will reach toward paradise"

"Paradise?"

"A place where no one has to feel grief. Where no one has to feel pain… a perfect place!" Norman explains with glee.

Yuzu mulled over those words before asking, not really sure if she wanted to know the answer "Then why do you need me? What can I actually do?!"

"You don't know? You have the potential of absorbing the energy surrounding you. Normally, your species absorb the Reishi in the air, but for what I need you will have to do more than that…"

"Absorb Reishi?" Yuzu questioned. Last time she checked she was not able to do that…

"I said it was a potential. Your Quincy powers are not awakened as of yet" Norman explains "You will be one of the three pillars to sustain the rebirth of God. Only with him will I be able to manipulate the Toren des Paradieses, or in English, Gates of Paradise!"

' _Pillars? God? Paradise? Where I am? Ichigo… Karin… Where are you?'_

Norman was about to speak once again but was interrupted when a cloaked man entered the room and bowed to him "Sir there seems to be some intruders in Pearl Creek"

"Intruders you say?" Norman asks rhetorically "Then I will have to greet them personally"

Yuzu watched as the man stood up and started walking away, though he stopped at the door frame.

"Do act like an idiot if you can… I did told your brother that you were slowly becoming a vegetable…" Norman comments while looking at her over her shoulders "It would seem that that situation is a good motivator for him to work on my timetable…"

Yuzu sat in her bed thinking over what she was told. It was unbelievable what he said. Summoning a God... no giving birth to it he said. And the Paradise… there was not such a thing like that. Even death was a hardship. She knew from what Ichigo told her and Karin about Soul Society.

Tears fell down her cheeks as she did not know what this man had in mind for her.

She did not want to know…

 **-SHE-**

By the time they exited the haunted mansion, Ichigo was already getting annoyed. Severely annoyed.

To get to the Rollercoaster they had two options.

Jump into the void or take a detour through the Haunted Mansion. It was not that hard to choose.

It was a nightmare inside.

Cheryl commented that the last time she was here, there were no monsters except a red mist that chased her all the way to the outside.

Nothing compared to being chased by frozen kids who not only were immortal, but froze you upon contact.

Not funny.

Karin admitted this was part of her Nightmare.

Not wanting another surprise, Ichigo turned to Cheryl "You said you were here once before. Anything we should know?"

"Many things changed since the first time I was here. There was no snow and no SchoolChildren. That's for sure. The Closer though is my fault. It's part of my nightmare" Cheryl explained as she gunned a Raw Shock coming at them.

Ichigo sighed and said "Well the snow was in my Nightmare as well that Raw Shock… though I don't get why the ice is part of it…"

Karin added her two cents here "Ice should have been part of my nightmare. I feel like the devastation my nightmare and this one is fits you more, Ichigo"

They kept discussing and walking toward the rollercoaster. It was easier when there were more people to fight alongside you.

"Now we need to go up" Cheryl said while pointing to the top of the rollercoaster "This monster is a flyer and won't come down here"

Karin eyed the rollercoaster and asked "How do you suppose we will get up there?"

It was Ichigo who replied "From a building"

"That's right" Cheryl said as she motioned for them to follow "I know which one is better"

It did not take long for them to get to the top of one of the taller buildings. The leap to the Rollercoaster was not that long, but not easy either.

The first one was Ichigo who upon landing on the rail, he helped the others with the jump.

Once the three of them were on top of the rail, they started walked in the direction they heard the screech getting louder.

Dense mist covered the rails so they were almost walking blindly.

In retrospective this seemed like a bad idea…

But the flapping of wings stopped them.

Looking up they managed to discern what looked like a humanoid figure in the air. It was entirely white though its hands and legs were pitch black. The wings were black and the head was the one of a deformed face.

To be more specific, a bat…

Ichigo was not a fool and could recognize a pattern when he saw one _'A demon… a Panther and now a Bat… a coincidence… I think not. A demon… Dordoni. A Panther… Grimmjow. A Bat...'_ All Arrancars he beat in the past… but why? These monsters were his Nightmare… "Ulquiorra…"

The Bat screeched louder and lunged at them…

 **-SHE-**

 **-BREAK-**

 **Okay I'm on a roll**

 **I think you people thought I would be updating by august, right?**

 **Anyway this chapter clearly focused more on Yuzu's side of the story than what happened in the Amusement Park, even if it is equally if not more important.**

 **Ichigo lives! Just misguiding hehe**

 **Ichigo and Karin met Cheryl**

 **The final beast appears!**

 **A Bat, really? Using the arrancar as basis for the monsters? Really Original. I know that's what you're thinking.**

 **Sue me.**

 **Now onto reviews!**

 **-DarkBlur2005-**

 **DarkBlur2005: Thanks for replying! If I'm gonna be honest, I'm kinda hoping that there will be a Monster/Fear based on Ulquiorra.**

 **ME: Well just so you know, this was planned from the very start. You got the clues right for Grimm-Chan so guessing the next one wasn't that difficult, right? Anyways, thank for the feedback and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **-Enjali-**

 **Enjali: Did Ichigo just get shot? o.0 that's going to hurt...**

 **ME: Gotcha xD It hurt but for the monster haha!**

 **That's all for the moment. Now… have you noticed that my chapter naming follows a pattern?**

 **If you did then you know how the next chapter is going to be called**

 **Spoiler for the first person who tells me which is the name of the next chapter!**

 **BYE PEOPLE!**


	12. The Bat

**Silent Hill Extreme**

 **Chapter 11: The Bat**

One would think that the mist would hide them from the oncoming beast, but considering the type of beast they were confronting, it is understandable.

A Bat usually moved by echolocation as they were blind, so that the beast could find them every time it screeched is reasonable.

It didn't mean that Karin was happy with it…

"This is bullshit!" She curses under her breath as she reloaded her guns "I can't even see where in the hell it is… Wait a minute… I'm in hell!"

"Karin calm down" Cheryl mutters for her to hear "We wait and when the moment comes we strike"

Both were hiding in the control room of the rollercoaster waiting for Ichigo to bring the beast to them. It was decided as a course of action after the bat-like beast pounced on them from within the mist.

While they barely managed to escape, it was not unscathed. Ichigo's gash on the shoulder could attest to it. About Ichigo and the plan, as he was the close combat specialist of the group, he decided to lure the bat toward them. They would blow new holes, several new beautiful holes into its body.

The plan was simple, lure it close then turn it into a strainer.

Simple right?

 **-SHE-**

Simple my ass…

That was where Ichigo's thought ran toward as he parried another slash of the bat creature with his katana. The creature was not only strong but very agile, dodging every slash Ichigo made in its direction.

It wasn't a fight to his favour.

It took some time for him to find a good place to confront the beast as the risk of falling is too high and the creature was smart enough to realise that a fight up there was more advantageous.

Ichigo stared at the bat as it hovered in front of him. It apparently decided that staring at him was more important than destroying him. Curiously enough this one could be as calm and unresponsive as the original one, which was terrifying.

The memory of his fight with Ulquiorra was still burned in his mind. It was one of the times he felt hopeless. Ulquiorra was a monster and only his curious nature stopped from killing him in the first move. He remembered as the Arrancar dodged and parried his best attack. The moment where he was 'killed' by him was blurry but the emotions he felt right then was as clear as water.

The cries of Orihime were floating in his mind. The desperation she felt was felt by him that day.

That was when his darkness consumed him completely.

Ichigo only managed to best the bat Arrancar when his Hollow went out of control.

That's when he realized something. He would do no good in this fight at all. Those memories were the ones that impeded him from fighting freely against this creature. He could not help but relate the _fear_ he felt while fighting Ulquiorra to this creature.

The memory of Ulquiorra was staring right at him.

" _ **Pitiful, for someone who caught the interest of Aizen-Sama you're pathetic"**_

Ichigo's eyes widened at hearing that voice. He tensed and started parrying again the claws of the bat.

 _ **"Even if you rise up a thousand times, there will be no victory for any of you."**_

Ichigo gritted his teeth at that and his guard was left wide open "Damn! I'm not gonna let you beat me!"

 _ **"Your words are those of a man who knows not true despair. If you know it not, then allow me to teach you. This is the face of true despair."**_

Before he could react, the Bat's clawed hand lunged toward his face and gripped it, tightly. Ichigo screamed in pain as the nightmare monster squeezed his head.

 _ **"You are a fool, Ichigo Kurosaki. You willingly seek to challenge an opponent so much more powerful than you that it strikes a primal fear into your being. Incomprehensible."**_

The creature did not make a facial move through the whole ordeal. It rose to the sky, hand tightly holding Ichigo's face. Without further ado, it threw Ichigo against a nearby building.

Ichigo knew no more than that.

Everything went black for him…

 **-SHE-**

"The time is coming closer" Norman mutters as he walks through the hallway. Of course everything was going as planned. Everything he strived for was close to him "Better get the Medium"

It was then that he stopped in front of a door. Slowly he opened it and went inside. There sat in the bed the one person he's been searching all along, Yuzu Kurosaki, a girl who knew nothing of the potential she possessed.

She turned to look at him and her eyes hardened "What do you want?" She asks as calm as she can be, considering the slight wavering in her voice.

"And I thought you were a nice girl" The man smirks at her "I can't say that things are going wrong, so you will be getting out of here"

Yuzu's eyes widen at that "You mean I can go with my brother?"

Mirth danced in the man's eyes "I'm afraid you can't, just yet. First we'll be going to the church" The man says as he ties her hands behind her "Mass is in three hours after all"

"The mass?" Yuzu wonders, not really looking forward to the answer.

"Ah, that's right. You're not from this side of the world" Norman says as he pushes her to walk out of the room "You see a mass is when several people reunite in an event of religious kind, most of times to pray to god… though we'll be praying for a different one…"

"What do you mean?"

The man looks at her and made her regret asking "Why only to reach paradise" He says with a twisted grin.

It was dark, darker than she ever felt in her life…

She prayed to someone to help her…

 **-SHE-**

"He's taking too long" Cheryl mutters as she stands up from where she was crouched. She looks at Karin and says without thinking "He must have been killed"

Karin turns to look at her sharply, making her wince at the meaning of her words "Shut up! Ichigo is not dead! If someone can survive out here, it's him!"

"Faith means nothing here" Cheryl says sceptically "When you believe in someone… They simply disappear" She finishes grimly.

Karin shook his head in plain negation "Ichigo is out there I'm sure. If he's taking this long then he must be in trouble!" She says as she walks out of the control room.

"Wait! Where are you going!?" She hisses at her "This thing will find you and kill you"

"I'm going for him" She says as if it was obvious "He needs me, I can feel it"

Cheryl looks at her bewildered "Why would you risk yourself like that?!" It was alien to her what she was seeing. Years of living inside this nightmare numbed her to the human's compassion and empathy. Considering where she's been for the last years who can fault her?

"Because he's my brother" Karin's lips thinned into a small smile "I would do anything for my family… just like he would do it for me" With that she ran in the general direction Ichigo went leaving a pensive Cheryl behind.

' _Family… It's been so long… Father…'_ Her eyes tear up a bit at that _'I'm so sorry…'_

 **-SHE-**

Ichigo blearily opened his eyes and immediately his senses were bombarded by the striking pain caused by the Bat. Everything at first was a blur to him until he remembered what transpired recently.

He froze up and let his guard down because of a damn memory. Because of his past.

He was afraid somehow.

Ichigo looked above him to see the Bat hovering lazily looking straight at him. It's like he was having fun, even if the deformed bat face said the contrary.

Panic surged within him and before he even thought of moving the pain strike him twofold. He could not move and he could barely breathe.

When it noted that he was still alive and kicking, if barely, the bat started its descent toward him. Ichigo would have died had it not been for a bullet digging its way into the Bat's chest.

The orange haired young man only managed to turn his eyes sideways to see Karin with one of her guns smoking from the last shot. The gun was the only thing pointed at the Bat as Karin's eyes were looking somewhere else.

It pained her seeing her brother in this state, injured, helpless…

The bat upon being shot flew away into the mist. Karin seized the opportunity and ran to Ichigo. It appears that he fell from the Rollercoaster into a Jumping Castle, barely saving his life. She pulled a bottle of 'Healthy Drink' and helped him drink it. Slowly but surely, the gash on his shoulder mended itself while the mind numbing pain that coursed through his body started disappearing.

"Karin…" Ichigo could not end as Karin slapped him in the face.

"You idiot…" Karin whispered to him "Don't do this again…"

Realization struck Ichigo here "I-I'm sorry… Karin"

"We are supposed to save Yuzu… Together, Ichigo" Karin told him harshly "Don't die on me like that, Ichigo!"

Ichigo looked at his sister in awe. She was right, they had something to do. To save Yuzu, that was what they strived for.

He felt like an idiot for ever thinking that.

Slowly he got up and gripped his katana.

When did he start fearing again? Was it when Zangetsu left him? Was it when he stopped perceiving the Spiritual World? Or was it when he realized he had no power to protect those he cared for?

Did it even matter to him in the first place? He was the one who tried to fight a Hollow with a baseball bat.

" _ **You're weak, Kurosaki"**_

"I may be…" Ichigo replies to no one, in Karin's point of view "But I'm not alone"

With that said he ran toward the Bat and fearlessly he swung at it in wide slashes hoping to keep it out of balance. The Bat batted away Ichigo's sword and blocked every strike, but Ichigo did not relent at all. He kept swinging, not giving up.

Disregarding his fears…

Karin seeing her brother up and fighting once again, she smiled and charged in with her guns blazing, each shot cutting through the Bat monster and dodging Ichigo in each of his motions.

It did not take long for Ichigo to reach a stalemate with the Bat creature. Ichigo pushed the blade against the Bat's claws that pushed just as strong, but not as strong as it used to. Karin's bullets did their job and damaged the creature severely.

"You're going down!" Ichigo shouts as he pushes the bat as much as he can, surpassing his own limits. The Bat was pushed away and lost its balance before recovering in the air.

The Bat screeched loudly and charged forward to deal an all or nothing hit on Ichigo.

*BANG*

It did not go far as its head was blown off, courtesy of Cheryl who stood to the side, her shotgun held in one extended hand smoking from its recent use.

"I've always hated bats…" Cheryl mutters as she pulls the shotgun down.

Ichigo breathes heavily as he tries to recover from the frenzied way he just fought. His hunched form is hugged by Karin before she plops down in the ground, dead tired.

"Good work team" Karin says sarcastically, giving a whoop with her hand from her position in the ground.

Between breathes Ichigo manages a laugh that doesn't last long as he is still trying to recover.

Cheryl observes their interaction with curiosity as she hasn't seen much of human interaction in the last few years. Seeing that this beast was finally defeated, the prospect of going to the real world was there once again.

It seemed so long since she's been there, in this nightmare… since she killed _him…_

Silently she followed the siblings until they arrived to the amphitheatre where they appeared the first time. There in the ground, for everyone to see sat the medallion that depicted a Bat, the proof of defeating a creature of that type and apparently part of the set this Norman wants for his own purpose.

"So you now have this Medallions of Jungfrau, so what are you going to do?" Cheryl asks the siblings.

"First we see how much time we have left, second we find this Norman bastard and give him those medallions" Ichigo lists off "Then we get the fucking out of here"

Cheryl smirked in mirth "I wish it was so simple… for both of your sakes"

Karin, not liking what was just implied, decided to change the subject "What about you?"

Cheryl looks at the dark sky and sighs "I have been fighting for the last three years… after so much time here I think I would like to see the sights and actually appreciate the little bit of freedom I now have"

Ichigo nodded in agreement. This experience has only taught him to appreciate what he has rather than what he doesn't. His Shinigami powers may come back at one point, but seeing the worry he caused his sister with his actions and the fear of losing Yuzu once again is more important.

He's been looking into his own past for too long, two years to be exact and that could not happen anymore.

With new resolve about life, Ichigo, Karin and Cheryl picked up the medallion at the same time and promptly vanished from the nightmare…

 **-SHE-**

"Sir they have come back"

Norman looks up at his servant from his seated position and nods for the man to continue.

"They reappeared in the park alongside _that woman_ " The cultist says in a hiss "Shall we pursue them?"

Norman smirks at this "Let them be. They will come by themselves to us"

The Cultist nods and leaves the area leaving Norman to stare as several cultists prepared the stage for the show. A circle was drawn in the middle of the room with three circles inside it.

"Paradise is close… Michael you will see your work coming to an end"

 **-SHE-**

 **02:23:54Hs**

 **-BREAK-**

 **So another chapter down for the count! Hey don't throw that! It's pointy! Welp people may be angry at me for not updating but work and studying at the same time will be the death of me.**

 **Bat… Ulquiorra… pretty obvious by now…**

 **Ichigo's fears play a big part here in this fight and I tried to write this the best I could considering I'm really short on time, I've been writing this since February.**

 **Norman being a creep as always and Cheryl not really adapted to customs after three years in a Nightmare.**

 **Ichigo finally lets his Shinigami side stay in the past!**

 **Finally comes the reviews!**

 **-Enjali-**

 **Enjali: Ulquiorra can be a bit of a nightmare, but I'd say Mayuri would be my nightmare. I hate clowns.**

 **ME: Too true my friend. Not seeing the new IT. Probably cry in the cinema…**

 **-Darkblur2005-**

 **Darkblur2005; I'm getting the impression that there will be an Aizen fear. Seriously enjoying this fic, and I haven't even played any Silent Hill Games, only read summaries of the first three on the wiki**

 **ME: Thanks for the support! I'm glad you like this story but I suggest you that you play at least one of the games. I started with Origins actually and went from there.**

 **-SSJR Goku Black-**

 **SSJR Goku Black: That she is!**

 **-o-**

 **That's all for reviews**

 **Can't promise when next chapter will come out, so sorry, stay tuned!**

 **NEXT CHAPTER: THE ORPHAN**


End file.
